


Chances Are You Think My Heart's Your Valentine

by lacemaze



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: A Second Chance at a New Love, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Chase Deserves Happiness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Marvin, Henrik is Here to Love One Sad Dad, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jackie and His Insistent Need to Give Marvin Petnames, M/M, Marvin Puts Up With Entirely Too Much, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Shenanigans - Freeform, Sexual Content, Single Parents, Valentine's Day, schneeplebro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemaze/pseuds/lacemaze
Summary: He hadn't lied: he is happy...But there’s a growing loneliness creeping up on him, day by day that he can’t ignore. He misses having a partner at his side to share the more intimate moments of life with. Someone to make their favorite dinner for just to put a smile on their face when they’re having a bad day...Someone to spend lazy mornings in bed with, quietly tracing fingers over warm skin as sunlight drifts in through the window.All it takes is one phone call for everything that he's known to fall apart. Chase tries to rebuild his life the best that he can. But when Valentine's Day creeps up on him, he realizes there's something missing that he's tried to ignore. Does he dare hope to find love again with someone new?





	1. Jackieboy Man to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I offer this belated Valentine's Day chaptered oneshot inspired by the real life radio show [Ryan's Roses](https://youtu.be/0q6XksvlVPE). Instead of working on my other aus, I got this one stuck in my head, lol. Don't worry, that's coming soon too! Song title comes from the song _Chances Are_ by Johnny Mathis. I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Also, just to clarify: In this story, I headcanon Marvin as genderfluid. For me, when Marvin is directly addressed, they are either he or she, depending on how they feel that day. Otherwise it's 'they/them' pronouns.
> 
> Thank you to my friends [Sparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/pseuds/blakesparkles) and [Sonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicNotTheHog/pseuds/SonicNotTheHog) for looking over the drafts and their continuous encouragement <3

“Good morning, my fabulous listeners! If you’re just tuning in, I’m your host, Jackieboy Man. I’m joined of course, by the always rambunctious Robbie, Marvin, my truly magnificent, and JJ, our ever dapper mixer. How are we on this chilly, January morning my crew?”

Chase listens with only half a mind; to busy bouncing his leg and twisting the ring on his finger. His friend, Sean, sits besides him. The man reaches out and grips his knee to still him.

“Relax,” his friend whispers. “They haven’t even announced the segment yet.”

“Sorry,” he mutters back.

Sean just sighs and pats his knee before standing to get them something to drink. Chase takes off his hat and runs his hands through his hair, tugging on the green, yellowing strands. He tries to focus on the pattern of the floor instead.

The voices of the radio hosts drift beside him. He can hear Robbie yawn into the mic.

“Sleepy. My neighbors dog kept me up all night. Noisy little-”

A car horn sounds off.

“Nice save, JJ. Sorry, Robbie, try for a cat nap later,” Marvin’s silky voice chimes out.

“And what about you Ms. Marvin? You look as ravishing as ever.”

“Thank you, Jackie, such a sweetheart. I'm good, enjoying the donuts catering brought us. They're almost too cute to eat. I’ll post a picture online for our listeners.”

Sean soon returns with two paper cups of coffee. Chase takes one with a quiet word of thanks. He attempts a chuckle when his friend dumps a small hoard of sugar packets into his lip. He fixes his drink how he likes, blowing on the steam with a shaky breath. He looks up at the clock on the wall opposite him. It’s nearly time.

He’s here to ask the hosts to help save his marriage; his last resort. They run a segment called ‘Jackieboy Man to the Rescue,’ where the hosts answer pleas of help from callers in trouble. It ranges from various things like catching partners cheating, or offering on the air advice about an argument that can’t be solved.

Things between him and Stacy have been tense for months; for the past year if he’s honest with himself. Nearly a month ago, Sean was telling him about some weird behavior he had seen between Stacy and one of their close friends. He ended up following them to a nearby hotel. The four of them had all been close since college, so at first it didn't seem too weird. But the friend has been blowing Sean and Chase off lately, and Stacy claimed she had been at her sister’s home at the time. Sean claimed it looked like a cozy lunch date. Chase didn’t want to believe it at first; couldn’t stomach the idea that the mother of his children would do this to their family, or that his friend was capable of this kind of betrayal.

As the days passed, he started to rethink every interaction, suddenly realized just how many times Stacy ‘went out with her sister’. It started eating him up inside. But Chase hated confrontation, didn't know what to do. Sean mentioned the radio show they listened to every morning during work, said it was worth a shot. Chase turned the idea down at first, thought it'd be too embarrassing. He tried to put the whole thing out of his mind, worked harder to try and save the marriage for their children's sake. But as he and Stacy drifted apart further and further, he knew he couldn't keep pretending.

Which was how they found themselves here in the studio. Sean reached out last week and the hosts agreed to help. Any minute now, they'll announce the segment and Chase will go and tell his story to them, and hundreds of listeners. He crushes the cup, spilling coffee over his hand and shoes. Sean just shakes his head, handing over a box of tissues.

“The two have decided to elope, sources say,” Marvin says; you could practically hear the eye roll in their voice.

Chase tunes out the celebrity gossip, getting up to throw his trash away. He paces about the room, thinking of his twin girls. What is he gonna do? What if their friends’ parents hear this play out and it gets back to them? If Stacy isn't cheating, can she forgive him for this fiasco? And what if she is cheating? What then? He can't decide what outcome would be worse.

He can feel Sean watching him wear a steady path into the carpet. It's so threadbare; he isn't the first, nor will he be the last to face this dilemma. His heart beats erratically against his chest.

A producer comes into the room and walks up to him. He freezes. Too late to back out now.

“It's time, Mr. Brody. Follow me this way please.”

Sean squeezes his shoulder.

“Good luck, man.”

Chase grips the man's hand in silent thanks, afraid to open his mouth. He trails after the woman, sparing a glance at the framed pictures that line the hallway. It’s the hosts with different celebrities. He doesn't try to identify anyone further beyond that.

He's taken to a large open area that adjoins the radio personalities talking around a table in the next room. He watches them for a moment, caught up in the surrealness of it all. He's listened to this show for years. If he wasn't here for help on his own crisis, he'd probably be star struck.

The producer runs through what will happen next, but Chase is so unfocused it’s like trying to listen underwater. Thankfully he's familiar enough with the segment to have a good guess at what he's supposed to do, when to talk, etcetera. Soon he's shuffled into the room with the hosts, placed between Robbie and JJ. Robbie hands him a nice pair of headphones to wear and whispers about when to speak into the mic. He listens and they exchange respectful nods. JJ signs a cheery greeting to him. Chase signs back and that puts a smile on the older man's face.

The next song comes to an end and JJ raises his hand in a silent countdown. The familiar segment theme plays. Jackie turns to his mic.

“Well folks, it’s 7:50, you know what time it is: Jackieboy Man to the Rescue! A friend of our guest today reached out on his behalf. The email reads: Dear Jackie, my best friend, Chase, really needs your help. I saw his wife having lunch with another best friend of ours at a hotel and it looked awfully intimate. Our friend has been ignoring us, never wants to hangout anymore, and his wife denies it even happened. Chase has been trying to work things out for the sake of their kids, but I know it's tearing him apart. Please, can you help him out? Thank you.”

Jackie sends him a kind smile and Marvin speaks next.

“Oh my stars, the wife and the best friend, that's terrible. I'm so sorry.” Marvin looks at Chase sadly. “Maybe it's not what it looks like.” She offers him a hopeful look.

Chase knows his returning smile is strained, but he appreciates the sentiment from them nonetheless. Jackie addresses him next.

“Welcome, Chase. It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m sorry it’s under these circumstances. We’re gonna try our best to help you out, ok? Can you tell us how things have been between you and your wife?”

“Hey, hi. Thank you, I hope so too,” Chase says, a little rushed.

He closes his eyes, reminds himself to breathe. When he opens them again, Robbie nods encouragingly at him.

“The last year or so has been really hard for us. My friend and I launched a business together, and my wife went back to work when our girls started school. It feels like we’ve been drifting apart ever since. She's gone a lot."

“What about the friend, what can you say about him?”

“Uh, he’s abrasive? Takes a while to get to know him. But he’s a bro; someone we’ve known for years.”

He answers a few more questions the hosts toss at him. There's another commercial break before he can have his answer. He sits there quietly, mind racing with possibilities. He starts tapping his foot again. Thankfully the sound is muffled by all the wires and cables underneath the table.

Before he knows it, the returning song ends. He tugs on the sleeves of his jacket before pushing them to his elbows. He has to hope for the best.

“Alright, Chase,” Jackie says, giving him a look of confidence. “We’re gonna call your wife, offer her a romantic getaway for two. When Marvin asks her for the names for the room, we’ll hear what names she puts down. Hopefully it'll be yours. Will that work?”

Chase nods. “Yeah, I think so.”

Even if she doesn’t say his name and chooses a friend, (hopefully not her sister, otherwise that’ll just continue the cycle of doubt), it's better than the alternative.

“Ok, now, I need you to say: Jackie, you have my permission to call, your wife's name, on KAJ 92.7.”

“Jackie, you have my permission to call-” The customary _bleep!_ sounds off to hide the person's name in case they’re listening. “On KAJ 92.7.”

“Alright, now remember to stay very, very quiet, Chase. We're gonna try to get as much info for you as possible. Ok? Good luck.”

“Thank you.”

“Marvin, darling, take it away.”

Chase leans away from the mic, rubbing his face and pulling on the loose threads on his distressed jeans. He plays with his wedding band again. Trying to keep his hands from shaking, He watches the host sit up primly as they call his wife. It feels like it rings for so long.

Finally, it connects. But instead of Stacy’s voice, he hears another familiar, annoyed drawl.

“Yeah, what do you want?”

Anti.

Chase clenches his fists, squeezing tight to feel his nails biting into his palms. Marvin presses her lips together. Jackie shrugs and makes a silent gesture to continue on.

“Hello, I’m looking for Stacy. Is she around?”

“Obviously not, or she would have answered herself. What do you want?”

“My name is Jordan, I’m from the Marigold Hotel.”

“Is this about the locket? Did you idiots finally find it?”

Marvin’s expression sours. Chase stares blankly. The gold locket he bought Stacy for their anniversary last year. He hadn’t even realized she wasn’t sporting it lately. She used to wear it every day.

“Yes, but I have rules to follow," Marvin makes up on the fly. "I need her to describe it so we know it’s the right one. Then, if it is, we can arrange for delivery or she can come in and pick it up.”

“Whatever. She’s coming out of the shower now. Hold on. Stace! Phone!”

There’s some shuffling heard. Chase feels sympathetic eyes on him. He ignores them and slouches over the table, thumping his head against the wooden top. The last of his hope he was holding onto is fizzling out.

“Hello? This is Stacy. You found my necklace?”

“Hi. Yes, we found _a_ necklace. Could you describe it for me please?”

“It’s a gold, heart shaped locket. There’s a picture of twin girls when you look inside.”

Chase lifts his head to nod at the host’s silent question. He wants to shout: 'what about the engraving on the back of the necklace?'.  _My heart, now and forever_.  

“Yes, that’s it. Would you like to have it delivered to your home?”

“God, no! My boyfriend and I can be there in an hour. Just hold it for me.”

“Ok, one moment while I finalize that please.”

Everyone can hear Anti snickering.

“ _Boyfriend_ , you know I hate that.”

“What else can I call you, moron?”

“Well for starters: the best-”

“Stacy?” Jackie says, finally interrupting. “This is Jackieboy Man, from KAJ FM. Your voice is being broadcast on the radio, need you to know that. We have your husband, Chase, here with us. You mind telling him about your boyfriend?”

There’s dead silence for a few solid moments.

“What? Is this some kind of joke?”

“No, in fact, there’s nothing funny about this at all. Your  _husband_ , came in today and told us you were spotted with this Anti guy at the Marigold. Care to explain what’s going on?”

A string of curses stream out and JJ just manages to bleep them all out.

“Oh my _bleep!_ god! Chase! What the  _bleep!_ are you doing?!”

He hears a familiar giggling in the background. That pisses him off. He grabs the mic.

“What am I doing? Sean saw you and Anti having lunch together and you lied about it. Both of you!”

“It’s not, _bleep!_ , no, it was just-”

“How stupid do you think I am Stacy? I can’t believe you.

He curses under his breath, trying to find clarity in the haze of emotions. He blinks away the tears that threaten to fall.

“You said you didn’t want the locket delivered to your home. That you and your _boyfriend_ would pick it up instead,” Marvin reminds them. “Just come clean.”

There’s a low groan and more chuckling.

Stacy yells. “Stop laughing you _beep!_ ”

Chase growls. “You’re dead to me, Anti. Dead.”

“Big deal,” his voice comes in clips as the couple wrestle for the phone. “You think I stuck around for you? You stupid, _bleep!_ ”

“Anti! Shut up!”

Chase wishes the jackass was in front of him. He owes him a punch in his stupid, laughing face.

“How long?” He spits out.

He’s holding onto the microphone with a deathgrip. Everyone else around him forgotten.

Silence.

“Stacy.”

He closes his eyes, screwing them tight to get rid of the flood of memories threatening to consume him. Every happy feeling associated with those times are tainted now. He holds onto the only good parts he has left: his girls, happy and unknowing. All the fight left in him fades. He hides his face in his hands. He just needs one more answer before he can try and figure out what’s next.

“Stacy. Please.”

“Five years, as of two weeks ago.”

He lets out a shaky breath. The sudden work trip during New Year’s weekend suddenly makes sense; another lie. Five years of a sham marriage. Anti and Stacy have been making a fool out of him since the beginning. He wants to hate her, so much. But she's still the mother of his children. He can’t be like that in front of them. At least he has his daughters-

Chase grips the table so hard he imagines splinters in his fingertips. He's gonna throw up. Oh gods...the twins are turning five in six months. What if-

No. The girls are his. He loves them more than anything. There’s no fucking way. Doubts start to flood his heart. The worst fear he could have ever imagine.

He tries to speak, instead a sob comes out. He can’t stop the tears now. Someone grips his shoulder. He hears movement, remembers where he is. This was goddamn mistake. Ignorance fucking bliss.

“Just so we’re clear,” Jackie says, trying to regain control. “Stacy, you and your husband’s best friend, Anti, have been having an ongoing affair, for the past five years?”

“Best friend?” Anti cackles. It rings out all around him, like a nightmare.

“...Yes.”

“What about your husband? And your kids?”

“It’s complicated. I got pregnant before I could break it off with him.”

“Which him?”

“ _Bleep!..._ With Chase.”

Chase yanks the headphones off, knocking over the mic. He gets tangled in cords as he tries to push himself away. He manages to trip his way free. He runs out the door, ignores his name being called. He nearly crashes into a waiting Sean back in the producers' room. He shoves the other man away. Can’t stomach the look of pity on his friend’s face.

He makes it out into the hallway and leans against the wall for support. Breathing in loud, wet gulps. He stumbles forward a few steps before falling to his knees. Body shaking with violent sobs.

He can’t lose his daughters. He can’t. They mean everything to him. His only reasons to keep going. Dear gods. Please. Don’t take them away from him.

Arms wrap around him. He lets Sean pull him into a crushing embrace. He grips onto the back of the man’s shirt, wailing into his chest.

Everything is so wrong. He wants to go back to the way it was before. When he didn’t think to question if the brown hair, colored eyes of his daughters’ features are his, or Anti’s.

He just wants to go home. He knows it’s impossible now.


	2. Friday the 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  “We counted your votes and gathered all the fan favorite guests that were featured during our ‘Jackieboy Man to the Rescue’ segments. We want to offer them another chance at finding love. We rented a boat and will sail away into the night and-”  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, things came up. <3

_13 Months Later_

 

There’s a loud chiming sound going off.

Chase groans into his pillow. Reaches out with lazy fingers to silence his alarm. 4:30am, a whole hour earlier than his usual routine. This means he only managed to sleep for a handful of hours. He stretches out, feet nearly dangling off the too small bed. It's from one of the girls’ no-longer-there bunk bed. He threw out his old mattress from the house ages ago.

He closes his eyes. The sun isn't even up yet. Just five more minutes…

He jolts awake. Lets out a low curse at the later time. Damnit. He has to get up now and get everything ready. He hurries, trying to be as quiet as possible. He locks himself in the bathroom, cursing at the frigid water. It’s gonna be a busy day for his delivery service. He both loves and dreads the prospect of it.

One shower later and he's finally wide awake. He shakes out his damp hair as he pads through the apartment, carefully wading through the mess. He really needs to clean at some point. He’s almost forgotten what color the carpet is supposed to be.

He ignores the radio and plays one of his old favorite records. He searches through kitchen cabinets, getting everything he needs for breakfast out. He makes himself the largest mug of tea possible. Depending on how things go, he might have to switch over to coffee. He feigns a gasp to himself at that as he hustles around the kitchen.

One messy counter and a few burnt fingers later, he's done. He sings along to the music as he sets the table as nicely as possible. Nothing too fancy, all he has left is colored plasticware. He rests two fresh sunflowers besides the plates. He starts to hear noise in the apartment and that’s his cue to switch over the music. Minutes later, the moment he’s been waiting for all morning comes. He closes his eyes and smiles. He can't believe he almost lost this. He sighs in relief. No tears, just a grateful smile.

Two pairs of feet scurry to the living room and Chase is nearly tackled over when the twins run at him. He kneels down to lift up both of his girls. Kissing their foreheads and holding them tightly.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Dad!” They ring out together.

“Happy Valentine's Day, sunshines. I made your favorite, waffles!”

The twins cheer and he carries them over to the table. They have stunned looks on their faces as they peer down at their breakfast.

“They're pink!”

“Are those chocolate chips?”

Chase grins as he lets one, then the other, slide down into their seats. They smile wide when they pick up the flowers, thanking him for their gifts. He sits across from them and they eat breakfast together. He chuckles, reminding Paige and Dinah to chew with their mouths closed while they take turns talking over each other about the cards they want to make for their classmates. He loves how excited they are about school. His girls are happy, that’s all he’s ever cared about.

After breakfast, the twins ask for cups of water for their flowers so they can keep them on their nightstand. Chase does so; watches with a fond grin as they carefully walk back to their room, cradling their gifts. He fixes their lunches and makes sure their homework and the treats they will pass out are packed in their backpacks. They pop back out, dressed and eager to go to school. Paige in a red dress and tights with smiley heart faces on them. Dinah in purple jeans and a blue shirt with two unicorns surrounded by hearts. He almost misses when they’d dress in the same outfits, having fun confusing all their friends.

Once shoes are on, he’s recruited for hair fixing duty. Dinah asks for her hair to be tied back in a braid, Paige wants two pigtails. He works slowly, still scared after all these months of doing their hair that he'll end up hurting them by accident. He silently thanks the internet again for the video tutorials that taught him how to style the girls’ hair. It's a big improvement from the low ponytails or crooked hair clips he used to default to. Another adjustment to single parenting he hadn’t predicted.

His 'hurry up, we're gonna be late!’ backup alarm goes off and they dash to find jackets and scarves. It’s days like this when they’re rushing that he wishes there was another body to help him. (He slams the lid on that box of misery before it can ruin their day.) They eventually make their way out the door and on the road to school. He listens to them chatter and giggle to each other. He only catches snippets of what they’re saying. Sometimes he swears they have their own secret language.

When they’re parked outside the entrance gate, he sings them their favorite song.

“You are my sunshines, my only sunshines. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know dears, how much I love you. Please don’t take, my sunshines away.”

He sings it every day for them. He hopes they never get tired of hearing it.

“We’re never going away, Dad,” Paige says, taking one of the small bouquets they asked him to buy for their teacher.

Dinah takes the other. “Just like you’re never going away.”

‘Not like Mom’ remains unsaid between them.

Chase brings them close for a hug and kisses the top of their heads.

“Never,” he promises. “Have a good day, sunshines. I’ll see you after school. Save me some candy!”

They giggle and promise to do so before taking off. He watches them run onto the schoolyard where they wait in line with the rest of their classmates. They wave to him when the bell rings and their teacher comes to collect the kids. He jerks his head in greeting to some of the other parents before walking back to his car.

He calls Sean when he’s on the road.

“Hello, SAM here, for all your shipping and moving needs. How can I help you?”

“Hey, dude, it’s Chase.”

“Oh, hey, g’morning. Been waiting for you to ring.”

“Just dropped the girls off. Are we ready for today? Any last minute pickups?”

“Yeah, we’re ready. Two flower shops called in earlier. I’m figuring out the best way to add them to your route now.”

“Cool. Nothing too crazy I hope?”

“Nah, you’ll still have plenty of time to get ready for the par-”

“What? No. I already told you, I’m not going.”

“Chase…”

“No.”

“Come on! You haven’t been on a date in months. You have-oh, someone’s calling the other line, we’ll talk about it when you get here.”

Chase forces down a groan. He knows his friend means well, but he hates even thinking about this.

“When did you become such a nag?”

“Probably the same time you became a little bitch.”

“Fuck you,” he lobbies back without any real bite.

Sean laughs.

“Bring me some coffee. These new beans are shite.”

“Yes dear.”

“Asshat.”

He hangs up, chuckling and shaking his head.

When he finally arrives at their warehouse, Sean is listening to KAJ. The man puts his finger to his lips when Chase comes in, turning up the dial.

“And now, you all know what time it is,” Jackie’s voice rings out.

Chase gets the mugs down, setting up the coffee traveler as he listens along. For months after the phone call, he couldn’t listen to the radio station. But as the anger and pain ebbed away, so did the resentment. The hosts had done nothing wrong. The blame belonged solely on him and a certain pair.

“Robbie, will you take over so I can serenade our marvelicious Mavin please?”

“With pleasure,” Robbie says, between giggles.

The young host plays an instrumental song. There’s some shuffling, a quiet, “Oh my stars,” and someone clearing their throat. JJ cues a drumroll. A moment later, Jackie starts singing softly; a little off pitch, but he tries his best.

Sean puts a hand over his heart, goofy smile glued to his face. Chase wants to laugh. He mentally chides the man for getting worked up. Jackie and Marvin pull this routine every Valentine’s Day. The partners were notorious flirts on the air. Each February, Jackie tries to find a new way to be inventive. Last year, the host had Marvin’s favorite bakery deliver a large, heart shaped cookie cake with the words, ‘You Are My Meow’, in pink frosting.

This time is no different; after praising the man for improving his voice, Marvin lets him down gently. JJ plays the classic sad trombone sound. Jackie lets out a loud wail, returning to his place at the mic.

“You’re ridiculous,” Marvin says with a fond sigh.

“I know,” Jackie replies, smile clear in his tone. “I can only hope that one day, you’ll say yes.”

“In your dreams.”

“Yes, as a matter of fact.”

The four hosts laugh and they move on.

“Don’t forget y’all, our first ever, ‘Second Shot At Love’ dinner party will be going down tonight.”

“We counted your votes and gathered all the fan favorite guests that were featured during our ‘Jackieboy Man to the Rescue’ segments. We want to offer them another chance at finding love. We rented a boat and will sail away into the night and-”

Chase yanks out the radio cord. He doesn’t need a reminder of the stupid party they asked him to. Contest winners and other select bachelors and bachelorettes were invited as well. He thought it was weird and was all set to refuse the invitation. But before he could, Sean had replied to the email saying that Chase would go. Said troublemaker turns, ready to bombard him.

“You have to go!”

“No,” Chase replies, walking away. “It’s embarrassing,”

Sean follows him to the back. Chase picks up the GPS, ignoring the man and looking over the different routes he'll have to take. It’s gonna be a long day.

S.A.M. is a small delivery and handling business they started almost two years ago. Sean is the brains of the operation, Chase the brawn. They pick up business contracts from local areas, transport sensitive mail, or help new enterprises set up shop. Today will be 90% Valentine’s Day shenanigans: flowers that need to be taken to their recipients, dropping off lavish gifts. Sean is hoping they’ll score some bonuses if people are feeling happy and generous. Chase just wants to get through the holiday without letting his bitterness and sadness affect their customers.

“Everyone listening was on your side,” his friend reminds him gently. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Yeah, well, _she_ wouldn’t agree with you.”

“Sta-”

“Don’t say her name.”

Sean rolls his eyes, handing Chase spreadsheets of names and addresses.

“You can’t let one failed marriage turn you off of trying again.”

“So I should be herded with other fools who got fucked over so we can be miserable together?”

He tosses the paperwork into the driver's seat of the delivery truck. He starts loading up parcels for the first run. He cuts Sean off when the man jumps in front of him to talk.

“I don’t need another support group.”

Sean throws up his hands, sighing in exasperation. Chase grunts when he refuses to move out of his way. He gives the man a fake grin and works around him. When he's hidden in the back of the truck, he taps his back pocket. He knows the dark blue chip is tucked safe in his wallet. 6 months of sobriety firmly under his belt.

After the radio show, he served Stacy with divorce papers and a paternity suit. He’ll never forget the terror, then immense relief when he had irrefutable, scientific proof that he was Dinah and Paige’s father. His In-laws were a big help to him in the following proceedings. They were afraid Chase would cut them off from seeing their only grandchildren. They were embarrassed by their daughter, gave her the choice between a portion of her inheritance to go away with Anti, or working out  a shared arrangement with Chase, her full estate intact. Anti gave her his own ultimatum; said he didn’t want the kids in his life. It had been an easy choice for her.

He’s grateful for his In-laws. His own parents are long gone, and he wants the girls to maintain their wonderful relationship with their grandparents. He refused any other monetary help from them besides that though. Yes, their apartment is smaller than the house he sold, but it suits their needs perfectly fine; the girls never want for anything. (Well...maybe for one thing, but that’s on _her.)_  He stumbles sometimes, but he tries his best. Hence the sobriety coin.

The first handful of months post divorce had passed in a blur. He had honestly believed life for them could be just as good as before. But the depression that he had battled with for years to hide away started creeping back up on him. When the girls were away on weekends or trips with their grandparents, he was reminded of just how alone and unwanted he really was. All the self doubt and mistrust that radio call brought out hit him with an alarming force. He had no distractions, nothing at home to comfort him but bottles of booze.

Thankfully, Sean caught on and was there to kick his ass before it could become a serious problem. His friend forced him to attend AA meetings and he hasn’t looked back since. The girls were his motivation; they were always gonna be his choice. It helped fuel and throw himself into making SAM thrive. He wasn’t gonna give _anyone_ the satisfaction of seeing him fall apart.

When he jumps down from the truck to load up the last gift, Sean puts his hand on the box to stop him.

“Look,” he says, reaching out and squeezing his shoulder. “I know it's not easy. But you deserve to be happy, that’s all I want for you.”

“I am happy.”

Sean gives him an unconvinced look. “You know what I mean.”

Chase looks away, fighting an eye roll. Ever since his friend started talking to his ‘maybe he is, maybe he’s not’ boyfriend, Sean’s been worried about Chase’s own love life. He even let himself be goaded into a blind double date with the painter’s cousin. It ended up being an awkward disaster. He’s relieved his friend is happy and getting courted by a great guy, but Chase hasn’t been a part of that scene for years. He married and became a father young, had thought he had found his happily ever after. Things are so different now from what he expected. He doesn't know if there  _is_ a second chance for him.

“I don’t have time to date,” Chase tries instead.

“You know I’ll be happy to watch the rugrats whenever you ask. They love me.”

He can’t help but chuckle at his friend’s persistence.

“Last time they painted your nails green and covered you in glitter tattoos.”

“And I looked fabulous of course. You forget my siblings treated me like their own living doll growing up,” he says with a roll of his eyes. “There ain’t nothing Uncle Sean can’t handle.”

Chase snickers, swatting the man with his hat when he won't move out of his way.

“I’m a single father, there’s a lot of baggage to unpack here. Wouldn’t be fair for them.”

Sean flicks his ear. Chase lets out an undignified yelp, moving away and stubbing his toe on the package he had been trying to load. He curses the man.

“Everyone has drama in the past, stupidass,” his friend continues, unphased. “Just go tonight. If you hate it, I swear: I’ll never bug you about dating again.”

That’s a lie and they both know it. After a few minutes of trying to stare each other down, Chase throws his head back and lets out a loud groan.

“Fine! _Fine._ I’ll fucking go. Happy? Now will you quit busting my balls, I have deliveries to do.”

His friend’s answering grin is obnoxious.

“Atta boy!”

Chase gives him the middle finger in a parting salute, finally allowed to get back to work. He warms up the truck, double checking he has everything he needs. It’s gonna be a long and tiring day. He can’t even imagine what tonight will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy where this goes next! <3 And yes, the painter is a borrowed version of [Sparkles'](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/pseuds/blakesparkles) Abél. :) Thank you hun! <3


	3. The Love Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ He senses someone behind him, he ignores them, thinking they’re seeking fresh air as well. But then, they clear their throat to call his attention. _
> 
> _ “Excuse me, I believe you dropped this?” _
> 
> _ Chase turns around. A tall, slender, brown haired man with square-framed glasses holds out a paper heart. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Hope you enjoy! <3

Chase emerges from his bedroom, reluctantly dressed in the nicest outfit he could put together. He tugs at the sleeves of his shirt. It’s tight around the arms, he hasn’t worn it in a while. He’s paired the silver button up with a royal blue jacket and his nicest pair of black jeans. He taps his feet together, debates switching out of his Converse for dress shoes.

A low wolf whistle gets his attention. He looks up and smiles at the sight that greets him. Sean is seated on the couch between the twins. He and Paige are playing cards while Dinah puts butterfly clips in the man's hair. Sean waves his finger for Chase to spin around. He obeys with a huff, brushing a hand down his chest to get rid of imaginary winkles. The girls shout in surprise and run towards him. They reach out and tug on his hands, looking him up and down.

“Wow Dad!”

“You look beautiful!”

Chase laughs. He feels a little out of place in the nicer dress up. He’s used to ripped jeans and henleys. “Thank you, sweethearts.”

“Well, well, well,” Sean says, nodding in approval. “Don't you clean up nice?”

Chase rolls his eyes, just managing not to run his fingers through his hair. He put a little product in to try and tame the unruly stands. He understands now why his friend came over last week to dye Chase’s hair back to its natural, bronzy brown.

“I own more than just gym shorts and t-shirts, dumbahhh-dummy.”

Sean snickers. Chase was usually the one to break his own rule of not cursing in front of the twins. He looks down, hoping the girls didn’t hear him. The girls start muttering to themselves, oblivious to the adults, before they run to their room. Chase shakes his head and turns back to his friend.

“You sure Freckles doesn’t mind you’re here babysitting instead of being with him?” Chase asks, feeling bad he might be ruining plans for his friend.

“Nah,” Sean assures. “Abél’s gonna take me away tomorrow for the rest of the weekend.”

“Oh really? Chase says with a smirk, “Where’s he kidnapping you to?”

Sean shrugs, smiling softly to himself. “Dunno. He just said to make sure my passport was up to date.”

The man is saved from further teasing when Dinah and Paige come back to the living room, hiding something behind their backs. They gesture for Chase to kneel down. He does so, eyeing them with exaggerated suspicion. They share a look with each other before revealing their treasure: resting in their hands are the Valentine’s bracelets the girls made at school. They hold them out for Chase to take.

“What’s this for?”

“Uncle Sean said you were going out to try and make new friends,” Dinah says, tapping on his left wrist.

He puts both bracelets on under watchful eyes. Her bracelet is made out of red and purple dyed pasta and paper hearts.

“We want you to wear these for good luck,” Paige concludes, twisting the buttons and beads on hers around so it reads out ‘LOVE’.

Chase stares at his wrist, touching the little charms with gentle fingers. His heart swells with love, feeling blessed to have such sweet and thoughtful daughters.

“My wonderful sunshines,” he says, hugging them tightly. “Thank you.”

He kisses their foreheads and they go back to the couch with Sean. He reminds them all to eat dinner soon and not to stay up too late, ignoring the collection of movies already picked out. The girls cheer when Sean tells them ‘yes, they can order pizza’. Once Chase has their final seal of approval, he sets off to the party.

It dawns on him as he drives to the marina that he could just drive to the warehouse instead.  Skip the dumb dinner and catch up on sleep or something. He stops at a red light and drums his fingers against the wheel, contemplating. He looks down at the bracelets. It’s such a sweet gesture. He feels like the luckiest father in the universe. It’s petty, but moments like this make him hope Stacy regrets what she’s given up.

He shakes his head, not wanting to dwell on the past. There's another wave of that numb aching that he's tried to ignore all day. He can't help but admit there's a small part of him, as much as he hates the idea of this party, he wants another chance to love and be loved.

He hadn't lied: he is happy. He has two healthy, wonderful daughters, and a real best friend that cares about and supports him. But there’s a growing loneliness creeping up on him, day by day that he can’t ignore. He misses having a partner at his side to share the more intimate moments of life with. Someone to make their favorite dinner for, just to put a smile on their face when they’re having a bad day. Someone he can wrap his arms around and make laugh out loud by whispering corny pickup lines in their ear when they’re all out running errands as a family. Someone that isn’t afraid of bad days, can be patient and understanding when he’s fighting the thoughts in his head. Someone to spend lazy mornings in bed with, quietly tracing fingers over warm skin as sunlight drifts in through the window.

The traffic light changes; he has a few more intersections to go until he has to make a decision. Chase rubs his ring finger absentmindedly. Along with the ache, there’s terror gripping his heart in a cold vice. He glances down at his hand, faint traces of a tan line still there. He’s been so hesitant to try dating again. What little self worth he’d been able to rebuild over the past year easily toppled by doubt and mistrust. He sighs. He knows that’s unfair to himself and anyone in his future.

He lowers the window, hoping the cold air will calm him down. He’s projecting too many of his hopes and fears on what’s most likely gonna be a cringe worthy night. He passes a sign telling him the marina is close by, a right turn up ahead. He can smell the sea salt in the air. He rubs his jaw, trying to make a decision already. It’s not too late, he can make a u-turn and hide out at in the office; forget about trying.

There’s no one behind him, so he stalls at the red light. He considers both options, weighs the outcomes of each. Eventually, he turns.

* * *

 

The party starts off as awkward as Chase feared it would. The space is slathered in red and hearts; it looks like Hallmark threw up everywhere. The hosts from KAJ are here, talking to guests and mingling as if it were a club. To their credit, they seem to be genuinely trying to get people conversing. Doing their best to be matchmakers.

There are a few people that openly welcome the attention, telling their stories with great enthusiasm for sympathy. There are a handful of admirers that come up to Chase, asking about what happened after the call, wondering how he’s recovered and about the twins. He gives out as little as possible while still being polite. Trying to talk to other single folk is as difficult and awkward as he remembers. He mostly sticks to hanging outside on the deck when he can.

It’s a cool night and he’s enjoying the sea breeze, watching the sky as the boat drifts along. He’s long shed his jacket, pushed the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. He takes out his phone to text Sean, checking on him and the girls. He laughs at the picture he gets back; Dinah and Paige trying to balance popcorn on each other’s noses.

He senses someone behind him, he ignores them, thinking they’re seeking fresh air as well. But then, they clear their throat to call his attention.

“Excuse me, I believe you dropped this?”

Chase turns around. A tall, slender, brown haired man with square-framed glasses holds out a paper heart. He recognizes the messy scrawl on it that reads ‘Be Mine’. He jerks up his wrist; the bracelet falls loose, dry pasta and more hearts spill to the floor.

“Fuck,” Chase cries out, ducking down to scoop up the colorful charms.

The stranger kneels, helping him collect the rest. He follows Chase to a nearby countertop, depositing the loose pieces into a neat pile.

“I believe that is all of it,” he says, voice rich and German accented.

“I hope so.” He gives the man a grateful smile. “Thank you, so much.”

He gets to work rethreading the bracelet. He hopes he’s putting it back together the way Dinah had it originally. It takes him a moment to realize the man is still there, eyeing the materials with curiosity.

“My daughter made it,” Chase explains. “Wanted me to wear it for luck,” he adds with a chuckle.

The man smiles and tugs on his vest, looking down at himself.

“My own daughter had me change ties before I left her with her grandmother. She believed it would match better,” he says with a fond smile.

Chase looks the man over at that. The stranger is dressed in a well tailored, dark gray, three piece suit. The button up is almost sterile white, patterned blue tie tampering the harshness. The man pushes his glasses back up on his nose, patient while being observed. Sharp jawline, neatly trimmed beard and mustache, brown hair smoothed back without a strand out of place. There’s signs of gray at his temples, but that only adds to his handsome face. He looks to be a little older than Chase’s 29 years of age, maybe mid 30’s. Chase agrees with the daughter, the tie brings out a softness in the man’s lovely, ice blue eyes.

“Good choice,” he states without thinking, staring too long.

The brunet smiles, a bit of pink in his cheeks. Chase coughs, looking back down at the table quickly. He berates himself for ogling the man.

Once he’s put the bracelet back together, he tries to tie it back on one-handed. He curses under his breath when it loosens again.

“Allow me?” the man offers.

Chase nods, holding out his wrist for an answer. Slender hands cradle his forearm, bringing him closer to get a good look. He has to fight back a shiver. He hadn’t realized how cold it’d gotten until he feels goosebumps when the man touches him. Delicate fingers retie the circuit. He spies the faint traces of a ring line on the man’s finger, he might be a spurned husband like himself.

The stranger gives the bracelet a gentle tug, knuckle brushing against the veins on Chase’s wrist. Without meaning too, Chase lets out a shaky breath. He clears his throat to hide the sound.

“Thank you, again,” he says, taking his arm back.

The man pockets his hands, smiling brightly. “You’re very welcome.”

Chase makes the mistake of glancing up at the stranger again (the man’s more than a head taller than him he realizes, now that they’re closer together), eyes meeting once more. He forces himself to look away, back out at the seaside. The cool air nips at his face, turning his cheeks pink.

The stranger twists to look around as well, observing the view. “The bay is lovely this time of year.”

“You should have seen it at New Year's,” Chase tells the man, turning towards him. “There was a huge lantern festival. My girls loved it.”

“That does sound lovely,” he replies wistfully. “We’ve only just moved to the neighboring city, haven’t had a chance to explore yet.”

Before Chase can say another word, there's an announcement that dinner is ready. Conversations flood the quiet as a crowd of guests make their way to the buffet tables. He and the stranger exchange low glances. They wordlessly come to the same conclusion that it’d be better to wait for the hoard of people to dwindle before following.

After a lingering look, the man speaks.

“I think I’ll grab a glass of wine. Would you care for one?”

“No!”

The stranger recoils slightly at the forceful answer. Shit. He hadn’t meant his tone to be so harsh. He wasn’t trying to reject the man’s kindness. He’s just been too tense since he’s walked onboard.

“Sorry,” he says quickly. “I-I ah, don’t drink.”

“Understood,” the brunet replies, not heartlessly.

The man fiddles with his glasses for a moment before offering a sincere smile. He excuses himself and starts to walk away.

Chase just stares. He really didn’t mean for the man to leave; he seems like he could be nice company. He goes to call out for the man, to ask him to excuse his rudeness. But it’s then that he realizes he hadn’t caught the stranger’s name. He shouts the first thing that comes to mind.

“Blue Eyes!”

Miraculously, the man turns around, surprise dancing over his features. Chase nearly facepalms at the unoriginal moniker. He himself had blue eyes too after all, though nowhere near as intense as those of the stranger’s. Hopefully he’ll be given a chance to learn his real name.

“If you don’t mind, I’d love a coke,” Chase says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I can save us a table, with a nice view?”

The man’s smile returns.

“Sounds good to me.”

Chase grins, relieved. He points in the direction he'll be in and the two part ways. He finds a secluded corner, able to see out the back of the boat and all of the dining room from this spot. Jackie, Marvin, and Robbie sit at the dj’s stage, talking and eating. Chase tries to brush away some of the heart confetti decorating the table.

There are people milling around, holding dinner plates and trying to find a friendly face to sit with. It’s like being in the school lunch yard all over again. He doesn’t meet any of the glances, moves all but one of the extra chairs away from the table he’s claimed.

A familiar head bobs through the sea of people. Chase raises his hand, beckoning for the stranger to make his way over. When he approaches close, he sees the man carrying two glasses of soda. Chase nudges the chair out for him, taking one of the drinks.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” he replies, lowering himself gracefully into the chair. He looks over at Chase’s hand, cradling the glass of pop. “How old are your children, if you don't mind me asking?”

“I have twin girls,” Chase answers, digging out his phone to show the man his lock screen. The picture there is from the holiday pageant at school: Dinah and Paige, standing in front of a large snowman prop, wearing poinsettia flower crowns and large grins on their faces. “They'll be seven in July.”

“Identical, amazing, I worked with fraternal early today. They have your smile,” he says, passing the phone back.

Chase beams at that. “They’re troublemakers, but amazing kids. What about you? You have a daughter too you said, right?”

“Yes, Freddie, my only child. She just turned eight this past November.”  

The stranger takes out his wallet, handing over a small photo. A smiling young girl with similar features to the man sits at a desk holding up a little canvas.

“Adorable,” he says, chuckling at the streaks of paint on the girls face. “You mentioned working with fraternal twins?”

The stranger nods, crossing his legs and reclining more comfortably in his seat.

“I’m a neonatal surgeon. The two were born a few months early, their lungs hadn’t fully developed yet; needed emergency surgery. It went well; I have every confidence they will make a full recovery.”

Chase blinks, impressed and a little blown away. That’s such an excruciating career. He remembers when Stacy was pregnant, he had been so terrified something could go wrong. Paired with his own fears of not being good enough, he was a worried wreck all those months. He thanked everything in the universe the day they were born for being blessed with two, perfectly healthy daughters.

“I can't even imagine how intense that would be, wow,” Chase says, tipping his drink at the man direction; a small salute. “You, that's amazing.”

The man ducks his head a bit, touching the side of his glasses and smiling softly.

“Thank you,” he says sincerely. “It is difficult, such are the careers in medicine and health care. My colleagues and I try to outweigh the bad with good days. Do you work?”

Rubbing his face, Chase looks away. “Yeah, but I’m just a glorified packer. My pal and I run a delivery service.”

“There’s nothing ‘just’ about that. Without couriers, who would bring medicine to hospitals? I’m sure today alone you must have delivered hundreds of flowers and other gifts, made many people happy,” the man counters, clinking his glass with Chase’s before taking a drink. “Additionally: bubble wrap, that’s always invaluable to have.”

Chase snorts at that, trying not to laugh. He looks up to catch the stranger giving him a sweet smile, joy making the man’s eyes shine.

“Cute,” he says with an appreciative grin.

The brunet laughs and Chase joins in, more relaxed thanks to the man’s presence than he has been the whole night. When he looks around, the buffet tables are clear of guests.

“We should probably grab some food now,” he says, jerking his head. “Shall we..?” He drifts off purposefully.

The stranger answers with smirk, eyebrow quirked in amusement. Chase realizes the man won’t let him earn his name that easily. He playfully glares back at the man, causing the other to chuckle. Fine, he’s not one to back down from a challenge.

“We shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 FINALLY, Henrik appears, lol. The next few updates maybe be slower, still writing the last ones! Thank you! <3


	4. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ He briefly wonders how often the stranger misplaces his specs. He could easily picture them perched on the doctor’s head, while he looked around for them in confusion. Chase imagines pulling the glasses down to their proper place, teasing the man for being such a dork. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sorta ended up being over the norm by like 700 words, whoops!

They spend most of dinner trading tales in their adventures of single fatherhood. Carefully staying clear of the stories that made them that way. When he’s not throwing random guesses as to the doctor's name, Chase’s favorite thing becomes seeing all the different ways he can get the man to smile.

“I swear, I’ve never been so scared in my life,” he tells, describing a delivery he made a couple weeks ago.

“The name on the dog dish said ‘Mr. Snuggles’, I shit you not. I was expecting a little Pomeranian or something, not a fucken Great Dane. This thing was massive; the girls could have ridden it like a goddamn horse.”

“Those are gentle creatures surely,” the stranger argues, grin tugging on his lips. “What did you do then?”

“Had a staring contest with the thing for a good ten minutes. Felt like an hour. I could hear the owners in the house pissing themselves laughing.”

“Aw no,” the man laments, trying to fight down a chuckle, ultimately failing. “Did they come out to rescue you from the frightening creature eventually?”

Chase grabs a handful of confetti and throws it at the brunet. The stranger throws his head back, letting out an incredulous laugh.

“No! Someone said ‘drop it there, son’ and so I did and ran back to my truck. I could feel the dog’s drool dripping down my neck as it followed me.”

The stranger picks at the glittery hearts dotting his chest. “The delivery business is full of great beasts and precarious adventures. You are very brave,” he teases.

Chase repeats the man's praise in a mocking tone. Failing to hide an amused grin. He leans forward, plucking a missed, lone heart stuck to the man's tie.

“Whatever Blue Eyes.”

The man is looking at him with such an earnest, cheerful look, it’s pointless for Chase to try and hide his own. He’s having a good time. He could almost forget where they were. The music that’s been playing in the background for dinner slowly comes to a stop. A recognized voice comes over the speakers.

“Well folks, while our lovely staff come around with dessert, they will also be handing out some pages. On these papers are a series of questions designed to encourage you guys to really get to know each other. Pretty Boy, can you explain it for the room please?”

Marvin swaps places with Jackie, taking over the mic to tell the crowd about something called  _T_ _he 36 Questions That Lead to Love_. Three sets of personal inquiries that are designed to build intimacy between two strangers quickly. After answering, the pairs are then supposed to stare at each other silently for four minutes.

Chase scoffs as he listens, taking the paper offered to him with wariness. The stranger’s brows are raised in skepticism, climbing higher the longer he reads. Chase schools is face to something more neutral, trying to ignore how endearing that looks. He spares a last glance at the questions before tossing them to the side.

“No offense, but forcing people to spill their darkest secrets isn’t really gonna build closeness,” he says, digging into his dessert. “Most will be awkward or just lie.”

The man nods, tilting his head at the paper before putting it down.  “Agreed. Some of these are quite probing, require long and careful forethought.”

Chase bites his tongue, just managing not to make a crude joke. He looks around, sees more than half the crowd attempting the questionnaire. He spies the hosts circling some of the tables, encouraging those not participating to try. Jackie comes close to approaching their table, having some people move around to be paired off. Chase clears his throat to get the brunet’s attention, jerking his chin to look over his shoulder.

“What do you say Blue Eyes, should we try a few, just for kicks?”

“If you’d like.”

“Might as well,” Chase replies with a shrug. “What’s number five want to know?”

The stranger catches his eyes over the top of the paper. “I believe they’re numbered for a reason.”

Chase smirks. “Maybe I’m a rebel.”

The man rolls his eyes, hint of an indulgent smile crinkling the man’s eyes. He goes on to read the chosen question. “‘When did you last sing to yourself? To someone else?’”

That’s an easy one Chase thinks to himself; he tells the brunet about singing to the twins before school everyday. After a moment, he admits to singing along with the radio whenever he drives, that he loves long deliveries for that very reason. He blushes and chuckles when the man calls him sweet for keeping up such a lovely tradition with his daughters.

“Freddie plays the violin,” the brunet says with a proud smile. “For Christmas, she learned to play my favorite song and I sang with her. The best gift I have ever received.”

Chase swears his heart melts at that. It nearly breaks moments later when the man answers the other half of the question.

“Before I begin, I promise what I’m about to tell you ends well,” he reassures, crossing an arm over his chest, sighing deeply. Chase sits up straighter, nodding for him to go on.

“I always have music playing during surgery, it helps us to relax and feel comfortable. Especially when working with the newborns, it allows us to compartmentalize. We were operating on a little boy last month; you could hold him in your hand he was so small. During the first hour in, the procedure had been going well, when suddenly, his heart started to give out. The music stopped and we tried to get him back on track, but nothing worked. Desperate, I started to sing one of Freddie’s old lullabies. She had been born premature as well, a similar condition to the boy’s. I didn’t want the last thing he heard to be the machines.”

The stranger looks away, blinking rapidly. Chase reaches out, covering the man’s hand with his own. He feels the brunet squeeze back, trying to reign in his memories. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jackie watching them for a few moments before moving onto the next table. Chase holds back a relieved sigh, he doesn’t want the doctor intruded on.

After another moment, the man continues, faraway expression on his face.

“Miraculously, his heart restarted. The next few minutes were touch-and-go, but eventually we were able to continue on with the surgery. He’s doing exceedingly better now,” the man concludes, sighing in relief. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring the mood down.”

Chase shushes him gently, brushing his thumb against the man’s knuckles soothingly. “You have nothing to be sorry for. That was a beautiful thing you did for him. I’m glad he’s doing better. And that Freddie seems to be ok.”

The doctor nods, giving him a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

Chase squeezes the man’s hand once more before letting go. He ignores the odd, empty sensation tingling in his fingertips. He snatches his paper, determined to find a less intense question to try and help distract the man.

“Too bad there isn’t one that asks: What is your partner’s name? That’d be really helpful,” he says, hoping that’ll brighten the man’s expression.

It does. The stranger gives him a sheepish grin before going back to his dessert. Chase lets out a dramatic sigh. “Guess we’re stuck with ‘Blue Eyes’ for now.” The man _hmms_ to himself, pointedly ignoring the bait. Chase goes back to his paper, pushing his lip out in a pout.

“Ah ha,” he exclaims a moment later. “29, here’s a good one: ‘Share with your partner an embarrassing moment in your life’. I told you about the Great Dane. What do you got?”

The stranger rests his hands under his chin, thinking to himself. When a waitress comes to take away their finished plates, the man snorts, hiding his face in his hands.

“I locked myself out of my hotel room last June, completely nude.”

At first, Chase thinks he must have misheard the man. When he replays the words in his head, he has to bite his tongue from snickering.

“What?! _How?!_ ”

“Nothing exciting, just foolishness on my part.” Chase gestures for the man to continue. The stranger groans, reclining once more.

“I was at a doctor’s conference. It was getting late so I decided to take a shower before bed. I had just gotten undressed and that’s when I noticed I couldn’t find my glasses. I looked through my bag, thinking I had packed them away,” he says, reaching out to touch the pair he had on.

Chase remembers wearing glasses as a kid for a year or so. He was always losing them; they got in the way of playing outside with his cousins. He briefly wonders how often the stranger misplaces his specs. He could easily picture them perched on the doctor’s head, while the man looked around for them in confusion. Chase imagines pulling the glasses down to their proper place, teasing the man for being such a dork. He blinks rapidly, confused as to why his brain conjured such a thing.

“Eventually, I realized I must have left them on the dining cart from room service. I opened the door to peek out, and there they were, sitting on a napkin. Without thinking, I walked out, meaning to grab them quick and duck back into my room.”

“Let me guess,” Chase offers, grin spreading on his face. “You didn’t turn the deadbolt so the door wouldn’t shut all the way?”

The man nods solemnly. “Precisely. Thankfully, it was well past midnight, no one else was walking around. I covered myself as best as I could and walked to the elevator, remembering seeing a phone in there. I hid behind a plant until someone from the lobby could help me. I’m much more diligent now about carrying my key cards on future trips,” the stranger concludes with a shake of his head.

Chase lets out a small chuckle. “You could have just used the napkin, or the tablecloth from the dinner cart to hide your shame,” he teases. He nearly chokes laughing at the look of realization on the man’s face.

“I admit, I had not thought of that,” he says, pinching his nose, shoulders hunched from trying not to laugh.

“Genius.”

Chase is saved from what he’s sure is a scathing reply by the approach of a friendly face, making his way around the tables once more.

“Hello gents,” Jackie greets, crouching and resting his arms on the table between Chase and the doctor. “How are we doing over here?”

A quick exchange of glances pass between Chase and the stranger. They haven’t been taking the questionnaire as seriously as the host would want. Thankfully, the brunet speaks up before Chase can say something dumb that would probably cause the radio personality to order them to switch partners.

“I believe it’s safe to say, we’re enjoying each other’s company.”

Chase can’t help but grin, a wave a relief passes through him. He couldn’t have said it better himself.

“Yeah, we’re having fun, getting to know each other; all that good stuff,” Chase adds, risking another low peak at his partner.

The stranger’s returning smile does something funny to his heart. He doesn’t dwell on it as Jackie addresses them once more.

“That’s great! I’m-”

The lights start to dim and the music shifts.

“Whoops,” Jackie cries out, rising. He raps a knuckle on the table, smiling brightly. “That’s my cue. I’m glad you boys are getting along. Enjoy the rest of your night!”

They watch the host jog away, heading back towards the stage. Apparently, the stairs are too much work for the man. Instead of walking around, he decides to roll into a backflip to get back on the raised platform. It’s made all the more impressive when the man’s tailored red suit doesn’t pop a seam. He bows at the applause from the crowd. There’s no time for Chase and the stranger to talk about their interruption before the entertainer speaks up.

“Alright love birds,” Jackie says, taking the mic. “The night's slowly coming to an end. I hope you've had a wonderful night. We've loved meeting you all. We have a few more songs to play for you: some of our favorite slow ones. Please, grab your partner and join us. Gorgeous,” the host calls, turning to look behind him, where his fellow hosts are seated. “Would you do me the honor?”

Robbie stands, fixing his bow tie. Jackie sends him a mock scowl, clearing his throat and making a show at gesturing to the other host still seated. Robbie gasps, pretending to be crushed as he sits back down. Marvin shakes their head, mouthing the word ‘idiots’ at the ridiculous hosts. The crowd laughs. Marvin kisses Robbie’s cheek before standing, walking to join Jackie at the mic stand. Robbie takes over dj duties, watching his friends with a toothy grin. Jackie takes Marvin’s hand, bowing low before escorting them down to the dance floor.

Chase grins watching the partners dance. Sees them whisper and smile so softly to each other. He gets why Sean falls for their flirtations, they make for a sweet pair. Eventually, more couples join them on the floor. Some smiling, some with real affection in the way their bodies sway together.

A new song plays, and Chase hears the stranger sigh, an unreadable expression on his face as he watches the growing crowd on the dance floor. Chase lightly bumps his foot with his own, silently asking for the man's thoughts.

“This is one of my favorite songs,” he says, wistfulness in his tone. “I haven’t heard it in so long. I stopped listening to it after my divorce.”

Chase nods, understanding that same feeling. He listens patiently when the man continues.

“It was never our song, just a beloved one of mine. They happened to play it at our prom; we had gone together as good friends,” he trails off, looking down at his hand.

Wordlessly, Chase shows him his own. Nearly identical faded lines. The man sends him a wry smile.

“Anyways, I went to look for her, hoping she would indulge me with a dance. I found her with the quarterback instead. I left soon after, couldn’t stand watching them together. I was jealous she had worked up the nerve to ask him, even though she knew I had liked him too. Should have known we were doomed from the start,” he concludes, shrugging at his own misfortunes.

To the man’s credit, he shares his story with far less resentment and anger than Chase expected. He can’t help but admire how forgiving the man seems. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to be that way with Stacy or Anti.

“Life never goes the way we think it will,” Chase eventually says, with all the wisdom of a fortune cookie.

The man snorts, turning towards him with a bemused grin.

“Is that so?”

“I expected this night to be utter shit,” Chase admits.

The man turns, whole body facing him, legs crossed. His knee almost touching Chase’s thigh. He looks at him through his lashes.  

“And now? How would you say it’s been?”

Chase crosses his arms over the back of the chair, meeting the stranger's glance, doing a poor job at hiding a grin. He doesn’t remember the last time he had such a good time on a night like this. He feels more relaxed than he has been in weeks, months even.

“I'd say it's been pretty awesome.”

The man smiles, just like Chase hoped he would. He doesn’t let him feel so smug for long though.

“Considering…” Chase admits trailing off.

The brunet makes a noise, calling for his attention when Chase turns his attention to the dancers. Chase purposely ignores him, making sure the other can see him grinning. The man clicks his tongue, using his foot to turn Chase’s chair to face him once more. He raises an eyebrow, looking at Chase expectedly.

Chase chuckles. “Some stranger came along, I thought he was nice, but he wouldn’t even give me his name.”

The man ducks his head, smiling softly, face pink once more. He looks at the dancers, then back at Chase. He starts to ask something, but then stops. He rest his cheek against his hand, contemplating.

“Hmm, maybe he’s waiting to be properly introduced? After all,” he man says, smirk tugging on his lips; staring pointedly. “Someone else has yet to give his name.”

Chase opens his mouth to argue that, but then realizes the man is right; he never gave up his name either. He laughs, shaking his head.

“So it seems.”

The man’s smug look brightens his eyes.

Before Chase can offer it up, the lights turn back on; a sign the night has come to an end. He doesn’t miss the sad look on the stranger’s face. He has a similar one.

“Can I walk you out, Blue Eyes?”

“You may.”

They stick close together as they walk with the rest of the crowd off the boat. Arms brushing side by side. The man points out his car and Chase follows, ignoring his own vehicle in the opposite direction. They stay quiet, only speaking once they’ve reached their destination.

The brunet turns towards him. “Have you been to the museum, on 230th Street?”

Chase leans against the the side of the car, trying to recall the place in question.

“No, don’t think so. Why?”

The man fiddles with his glasses before looking back at Chase.

“Sunday mornings they have arts and crafts hour for kids. Freddie and I were planning on spending a few hours there this weekend. Would you and the twins like to join us?”

Chase doesn’t even have to think about it.

“That sounds great, we’d love to.”

“Wonderful,” the man replies with a smile. “Will this Sunday, at 10 work?”

“Yeah, it’s a date,” Chase says, without thinking. His eyes bug out. “Uh, I mean-”

Why did he phrase it like that? Chase can feel his face warm. He stutters, trying to think of a way to fix his blunder.

“A play date?” the man offers, smile never leaving his face.

Chase nods, breathing a relieved sigh. “Perfect.”

He gives the brunet his cell number. Curiosity then gets the best of him.

“If I don’t tell you my name, what will you save it as?”

The man just smiles, shaking his head and pocketing his phone. Chase hears his text tone go off. He waits to check it.

“Maybe you’ll find out, in due time.” the stranger says, offering his hand. “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

Chase rolls his eyes, smile playing on his lips. He shakes the man’s hand, holds on a little longer than necessary.

“Fine, Blue Eyes, be that way. Should call you Stubborn Ass.”

The man laughs, pulling his hand away and turning to his car. He gives Chase one last parting smile.

“Until Sunday. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Chase grins, watching the man drive away with a final wave. He doesn’t check his phone until he gets in his car.

_Safe travels. -Henrik_

He reads the name aloud, tasting the sound of it on his tongue. Henrik. _Henrik_. He types up a reply, saving the contact under his original nickname for the man.

_:) You too -Chase_

* * *

 

When he gets home, he finds Sean and twins asleep on the couch, having a snoring contest. Chase smiles, snapping a picture. The sound of the click wakes up his friend.

“Hey,” the man says, voice groggy.

“Hey, how were they?”

“They’re your daughters, little terrors as usual,” he jokes with a chuckle.

Chase snorts. “Sounds about right,” he replies proudly.

He scoops Dinah up, carrying her back to her shared room. He coos to her to stay asleep when she starts to wake up. Sean follows behind with Paige in his arms.

“Hi Dad. Did you have fun?”

“Hello, sunshine. Yes, I did. What about you?”

She mumbles yes, half coherently trying to tell him the movies they saw. Chases kisses her forehead, giving her her favorite bear and covering her with a blanket. She talks herself to sleep. Sean puts Paige down, stepping back to let Chase tuck her in. He whispers goodnight to the girls before retreating back to the living room.

Paige tugs on Chase’s hand. “Dad? Did you make a friend?”

“Yes, sunshine,” he says, giving her a kiss on her forehead and her stuffed duck. “I made a very nice friend.”

“Good, I’m happy,” she manages before drifting off to sleep once more.

He plugs in their nightlight and removes the bracelets they lent him, putting them besides their flowers.

Chase smiles. “So am I,” he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [36 Questions](https://www.nytimes.com/2015/01/11/fashion/no-37-big-wedding-or-small.html) thing was inspired by this [lovely video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKu6hTp2lHo) and [Ted Talk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aYWvujaT6M) that made me cry like the hopeless romantic that I am.


	5. The Difference Time Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Chase tunes out the voice coming over the radio. Jackie’s perkiness is too much this early in the morning. It’s Saturday for christ’s sake. He just wants to spend the day sleeping in, not being back here at KAJ studios. He never thought he’d have to see this place again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

_One Year Later_

 

“Well folks, you’re all in for a wonderful surprise…”

Chase tunes out the voice coming over the radio. Jackie’s perkiness is too much this early in the morning. It’s Saturday for christ’s sake. He just wants to spend the day sleeping in, not being back here at KAJ studios. He never thought he’d have to see this place again. He's slouched low in his seat, tapping his foot and brushing his hair back, no hat to keep it out of his eyes this time. He should cut it soon, he thinks, should probably think about trimming his beard as well. He likes the fuller look, but it gets scratchy as hells.

He looks up at the clock opposite him, nearly time to join the hosts. A hand comes to rest on his knee, gripping softly. He quits bouncing his leg, turning to face the man besides him.

“Would you like a cup of tea?”

Chase shakes his head. He sits up, taking his partner's arm and laying it over his shoulders. He burrows himself as much as possible into the man's side, pressing a kiss behind his ear.

“Nah, I doubt they have any.”

The hand on his knee moves up, fingers brushing against the inside of thigh reassuringly. Chase fights a shudder.

“Stop,” he says, trying to sound stern. He takes his partner’s hand and laces their fingers together. “I’m ticklish there.”

“I know,” the man replies, amusement in his voice.

He closes his eyes, feeling better with his partner’s hands on him, keeps him safe and able to relax a bit. Chase arches his back, trying to stretch out a sore spot. He feels the man’s arm slip from his shoulders, moving his hand down to expertly work out the knots of tension. Chase bites his lip, trying not to groan at how good that feels. Fingers dip under his shirt, gliding towards his stomach. He freezes.

“Blue Eyes,” he warns.

Henrik hums to himself, far too innocent look on his face.

“Don't you dare-”

His half-hearted threat dies on his tongue as Henrik digs into his side and starts tickling him relentlessly. Chuckles spill from his mouth in breathless cries. He tries to move away, but the man doesn't let him go far, eventually moving to straddle Chase’s lap instead. Henrik’s fingers roam over his torso, well versed in finding all his ticklish spots.

“H-Hen-please,” he attempts.

“No mercy,” the man replies, devilish grin on his lips. He nuzzles kisses along Chase’s neck.

Gods, he’s picking up on all his teasing habits, Chase thinks with a grin. Hearing Henrik's rich laughter makes it impossible to keep his own in. Happy tears leak from his eyes from laughing so hard. He manages to wrap his arms around the man’s waist and twists, swinging his legs up to lay back on the bench seat. Henrik makes a noise of surprise, falling against Chase’s chest. He shifts, trying to regain his balance in as dignified a manner as he can. Henrik moves his hands away to plant them on either side of Chase’s head. Chase slips his fingers into the man’s belt loops, rolling his hips up so that the man above him gasps. This is his favorite way of looking up at the too-tall doctor.

“Chase,” Henrik warns, glancing at the glass door.

“Oh please, we’ve gotten away with it in riskier places,” he reminds his lover. He puckers his lips for a kiss.

Henrik rolls his eyes but obliges with a quick peck. Chase whines low in his throat. The man above him sighs, grin finding its way to his lips. Henrik leans down, bumping his nose against Chase’s before kissing him long and slow. When they pull away, they’re both panting softly.

“I can’t take you anywhere, can I?” Henrik says, smile countering his stern voice.

“Nope, we should just go home,” Chase replies and gives a roguish grin. “Stay in bed.”

“Hmm,” the man muses. He grinds his hips against Chase’s. “That does sound like a wonderful idea, my love.”

“Fuck,” he says in a throaty moan. His hands move to the doctor's belt.

Henrik tsks at him. “Such a crude word this early.”

Chase grins wider. “You didn’t mind hearing it whispered in your ear during our shower.”

Before Henrik can respond, there’s a knock on the door. Chase looks behind him, everything upside down. He sees a young woman, covering her eyes, trying not to glance at the couple. He grips Henrik’s thighs, begging him not to move just yet. He doesn’t want to mentally scar the intern more than they already have. Henrik lets slip a curse under his breath.

“I’ll tell them you need 10 more minutes,” she rushes out before leaving again.

Only 10? Chase pouts up at Henrik. The man presses another kiss to his lips.

“I already know what you’re going to say and the answer is _no,_  we rushed this morning. I want my time to make you fall apart beneath me.”

“Gods. That isn’t actually helping Blue Eyes.” He shifts slightly, trying to find a bit of friction.

Henrik’s hands on his chest stops him. Teasing smile on his lips.

“Thank you, for not throwing me off this time.”

Chase groans, thumping his head back on the seat. “That was  _one time_.”

“I had a bruise on my backside for a week.”

“I remember. I also remember kissing it better every day and night.”

“You did indeed,” Henrik agrees, leaning down once more to share another kiss. “So very well I might add.”

A smug smile crosses Chase’s lips. “Hey…”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Henrik’s answering smile brightens his eyes and Chase swears he falls in love with him all over again.

“I love you too, mein Kleines Herz.”

Chase cups the man’s face and brings him close for another kiss. His cheeks hurt from grinning so much.

“Come on, Blue Eyes. We should move before they turn the hose on us.”

The doctor kisses him softly, clutching onto his button up for leverage. Chase holds his partner against him as he moves to sit up. He’s half-tempted to keep holding onto the doctor and carry him right out of the building to go home. Some of his wistfulness must show on his face because Henrik sighs and kisses his forehead.

“Do you want to know what I am looking forward to soon?” Henrik asks him, smile bright with excitement.

“I can wager a guess,” Chase suggests, wiggling his eyebrows.

Henrik snorts, shaking his head fondly. “I’m referring to our date next weekend, Mr. Brody.”

Chase can’t help but smile at that. He and Henrik would be traveling out of state so the doctor could accept a special award on behalf of his department. It was going to be a night of splendor for him and a dozen or so other medical professionals across the country. The invite included a plus one for spouses or partners, so that meant Chase was going to be able to go. (He even bought a nice suit in hopes of impressing Henrik.) They planned on making that weekend theirs to celebrate Valentine’s Day.

“I can’t wait either, Blue Eyes.”

They share a final, tender kiss; watching each other with expressions full of smiles and love. Henrik moves off of Chase’s lap, brushing a hand down his chest, fixing his sweater and long sleeve back in perfect place. Chase pulls out the shirt tails again just cause. Henrik glares. Chase gives him his best puppy eyes. Henrik continues to glare, lips twitching the longer they try to stare each other down. Finally, Henrik huffs, losing the fight with a grin that crosses his face.

“Whatever am I supposed to do with you?”

A joke dies on Chase’s tongue when he spies the intern making her way back to the waiting room. He remembers where they are again; why they're there, and what's waiting for them in the recording room. The ugly memories stirring up.

“Love me,” Chase whispers. “For as long as you possibly can.”

Henrik takes his hands in his, pulling him up to stand. Their fingers lace together and his partner looks at him with such a raw intensity that Chase has to turn away. He still can’t believe that someone can look at him like that so easily, so earnestly. His heart is pounding so loud in his chest, he’s sure the other man can hear it.

“For as long as you say, yes,” Henrik says softly. “I am yours, and you are mine.”

Chase turns red, feeling silly for the relieved smile that spreads on his face. He’s just freaking out over nothing. He opens his mouth to apologize. Henrik stops him, tilting Chase’s chin up and leaning down, lips ghosting over his own.

“May I?”

“Yes,” Chase breathes.

They close the distance between them once more, and it’s the sweetest touch to his lips. The perfect remedy to drive away the worry and fear that being here has brought back. _He’s happy_ , his heart reminds him in steady beats; that fact courses through his veins and warms him till he’s ready to burst. _They’re happy_.

The intern clears her throat, sounding genuinely apologetic.

“Sorry, but they’re waiting for you two now.”

Chase and Henrik break away, focused on each other still. Henrik gives him a concerned look, question in his eyes. Chase nods his head, willing the last of his anxiety to go away. He stands on his toes to kiss his partner’s cheek and gives him a small smile. _It’ll be alright_ , they silently reassure each other.

They step back, trying to look more presentable, still connected with their intertwined hands between them.

“Our apologies,” Henrik tells the woman as they follow her down the hallway.

“No worries,” she replies with a soft smile over her shoulder. “It’s nice to see that room with happier times instead of the usual.”

They smile politely back at her. Chase takes out his phone, having heard his notification go off. He silences it before checking what’s been sent. He grins and tugs on Henrik’s hand to show him the picture Sean has shared. The twins and Freddie sit around the living room floor, various looks of concentration on their faces and surrounded by tons of paint and stacks of canvases. Abél stands in front of them, painting on a large screen; his usual brooding expression gone in exchange for a happy grin.

Henrik smiles at the scene. “The girls have been looking forward to this day all month.”

“You should have seen Gingerbells’ face when I asked him if he would come over and give the kids a painting lesson,” Chase’s voice drops to a whisper as they enter the producer’s room. “He was so surprised, he turned redder than his hair. Dude still thinks he’s lousy with kids.”

“He and Sean are excellent uncles to the girls. I wouldn’t be surprised if they decided to have one or more after they marry.”

“What makes you so sure Sean will say yes?”

Henrik levels a look at him and gives him one of his infamous eyerolls. Chase snickers.

“We’ll just have to see tonight then, Blue Eyes.”

Their conversation is cut short when they’re escorted into the recording room with the hosts. The equipment has been upgraded, there are balloons and Valentine’s decorations crammed into every corner, but it’s pretty much the same room from two years ago. He and Henrik sit together, placed opposite JJ and Robbie on one side, Jackie to the left and Marvin at their right at either ends of the table. They all have friendly smiles on their faces, but it’s still hard to shake the feeling of being put up to stand on trial.

They unlock their hands long enough to put the headphones on and move the mics to a more comfortable level. Henrik takes his hand once it’s free and squeezes tightly. Chase glances up at him; Henrik looks lost, new to all of this. He can tell the man is feeling nervous by the way he touches his glasses. Chase leans into his side, kissing the top of his shoulder to reassure him. Henrik mouths a silent thank you and they exchange determined smiles.

“Welcome gentlemen,” Jackie address them. “We’re so happy you guys could join us today, on this beautiful day of Love. You’re our guests of honor! Marvel, can you tell our beautiful listeners what exactly is in-store for today?”

“Of course! As our listeners know, exactly one year ago today,” Marvin begins. “We offered some of our ‘Jackieboy Man to the Rescue’ participants a romantic night on a boat to try and find love again. Since the first of the month, we’ve had a few of those lovely people call in and tell us how they’ve been doing since then.”

“However, “ Jackie interrupts to build suspense. “While many of those fine folk are doing great now, none of them dated long or stayed together. That is, until we received a wonderful letter a few months ago. Robbie my boy, if you would please.”

“Dear Jackie and everyone at KAJ,” the younger host begins to read. “I know you must get all kinds of letters about your Jackieboy Man segments. But I just wanted to say: Thank you. My best friend Chase was on your show a couple years ago. And while it was one of the worse day of his life, things now have been a thousand times better for him. I’ve never seen Chase happier. He met someone on the Love Boat last Valentine’s, someone who also was affected by your show. They bring out the best in each other and have made a beautiful family together. It’s thanks to you and your team that they were able to find that. You guys ended up being real heroes, thank you. Best wishes, Sean.”

“And so today,” Marvin continues with their piece. “We have that very couple here. They’ve agreed to come on air to talk to us, tell their story, and answer some questions from the listeners. Welcome, Chase and Henrik. Congrats on finding each other.”

There’s a soft _pop!_ Confetti rains down on them and JJ plays a soft round of applause. Chase knows both he and Henrik are blushing pink. He knew Sean had written to the show again, but he hadn’t known what the man had put in the letter. He owes his friend so much, he’ll have to make sure he thanks him later.

Chase leans towards the mic. “Thanks for having us.”

“Thank you as well, for last year,” Henrik adds.

“Our absolute pleasure,” Jackie replies with a grin. He sits with his arms on the table, resting his hands atop his fists, genuine excitement on his face. “I think I speak for the rest of us when I say we’re happy something so wonderful came out of two terrible days. Before you came on, we played a bit of the phone call from when you were here Chase, and the one with your step-mother, Henrik, when she came in, trying to catch your ex-wife.”

Henrik sighs under his breath, turning to look away. Chase rubs his partner’s arm with his free hand. A couple months into their friendship, they shared their stories about their ex-wives. It wasn’t hard for Chase to remember Henrik’s particular phone call. He’s glad the hosts spared them from having to relive those moments.

“I know neither of us had really expected a whole lot that night,” Chase begins, then hastily adds with a laugh: “No offense. We went because our loved ones wouldn’t drop the idea.”

“We were skeptical,” Henrik explains. “I believe we both had a small measure of hope, otherwise we wouldn’t have gone. But we couldn’t have anticipated just how wonderful the night would turn out to be. How much of a beginning it would become for us.”

Chase grins stupidly wide; he couldn’t agree more. Henrik lifts their hands and kisses the back of Chase’s.

“You two are adorable, I must say,” Marvin says, smiling at the couple.

Robbie makes a noise, pretending to throw up. That causes Chase and Jackie to laugh, Marvin and Henrik roll their eyes, and JJ  smacks the back of Robbie’s head.

“ _Ow!_ Quite doing that old man!”

“Anyways,” Jackie draws, regaining control. “Mar Mar’s right, you guys are adorable. You certainly kept us waiting earlier,” he adds with a wink at the pair in question.

“It was his fault,” Chase says quickly. “Henrik can’t keep his hands to him-mmph!”

Henrik’s free hand covers his mouth. “We were discussing something important.”

Chase grins and lightly bites him. The man yanks his hand away, glaring. It turns into a fond, exasperated expression when Chase gives him the puppy eyes.

“Not again,” Henrik grumbles. Chase smirks and pulls the man close for a kiss.

An air-horn goes off and the couple bonk their heads together in sudden surprise. They quickly break away, burning red and glancing at the others with apologetic grins.

“Oh my gods” Jackie claims dramatically, clutching his chest. “I think I’m getting a cavity from all this sweetness.

The hosts laugh and Chase and Henrik share an amused look, shrugging. They’re used to being called out on their teasing and constant displays of affection. Henrik brushes his thumb across Chase’s forehead, soothing the red spot away. Chase knows he’s making a silent promise to kiss it better later; he’s more than ok with that.

Robbie whistles low, smiling wide. “Too bad our listeners can’t see the love fest going on in here,” he says, brandishing his phone in a teasing threat.

“We’re gonna have to keep an eye on you two,” Marvin jokes sweetly.

Henrik glances back down at him, begging with his eyes: _behave_. Chase scrunches his nose back at him:  _I will if you will._ They grin to each other and turn back to the hosts.

“Well now,” Jackie says, clapping his hands loud and rubbing them together. He sits up straighter, pretending to twist his ends of his mustache.

“Our callers are waiting. Let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the bad German, hopefully Google Translate didn't do me dirty!


	6. Tough Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Chase rests his chin on Henrik’s shoulder. Eyes only focused on each other. They’ve discussed this before, both jokingly and seriously. Moreso the latter since they decided to move-in together.  _
> 
> _ Is marriage something they wanted, or needed? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats nervously*

Before they take caller questions, Jackie and the hosts want to know: How long have they been together?

It’s not so easily answered.

Chase says a year, Henrik insists five months. The hosts give them baffled looks.

Henrik explains that they’ve been having family playdates since the very beginning. It’s only recently that he and Chase have developed a more intimate relationship. Chase wants to count those playdates, considers the whole year as them dating since they both had feelings during that time, they just couldn’t admit it to themselves or each other. It’s something they like to jokingly argue about. At the end of the day, they come to the same conclusion: it doesn’t matter the exact length of time, only that they’re together now.

The hosts call them adorkable idiots and they laugh and agree. They reply to a few silly caller questions next.

Who eats off the other person’s plate?

Chase looks away, pretending to find some of the decorations fascinating. He can feel Henrik’s squinty glare aimed in his direction. They both know the answer; Chase is a notorious food thief. It used to annoy the doctor when Chase would sneak a fry, or a bite of something off the man’s plate. But now he enjoys tricking Chase into trying new things he usually wouldn’t like. (He hasn't yet forgotten the weird bone marrow mousse they had last week, he thinks with a shudder.)

Jackie catches on easily. “You’re looking a little guilty there bud.”

“Only like, once or twice-” Henrik’s snort cuts him off. “Alright, maybe more than that.”

With an exaggerated sigh, Chase adds that it’s not his fault the doctor is delicious and he can’t resist a taste. Henrik blushes such a beautiful shade of red that Chase can’t help but grasp the man’s chin, bringing him close to kiss his cheek.

Robbie manages to snap a picture and asks listeners to come up with a cute hashtag name for the couple. Jackie applauds Chase’s smoothness. The host gives Marvin a lingering glance.

“I'll have to remember that one.”

Marvin blushes and trips over their words as they take the next call.

Who asks who for a dance, even if it’s inconvenient?

Chase gives his partner an accusatory look and Henrik just smiles. The doctor loves to dance; he’s always pulling Chase into his arms whenever he hears a slow song. Chase fondly remembers shrieking the first time Henrik dipped him; about a month before things changed between them.

They had all gone out together to the grocery store to buy stuff to make pizza back at his apartment. He and the kids were picking out some cookies for dessert later, when he felt a pair of hands touch his waist.

“Would you do me the honor of a dance?” Came a soft plea tickling his ear.

He felt goosebumps go down his arms. Chase turned around, giving his friend an amused smirk.

“Here? Now?”

Henrik grinned at him. Their daughters cheered and begged to see them dance.

“We can’t disappoint the children,” egged Henrik.

Chase gasped. “Dirty trick.”

“I learned from the best,” the man countered with a wink. Chase scoffed, pretending to be insulted by the compliment.

He couldn’t help but smile when Henrik bowed and kissed the back of his hand like the proper gentleman he was. (They were literally dancing around their feelings, he thinks back with an amused grin.)

Dancing with Henrik wasn’t new, they’ve done that dozens of times. Within weeks of their friendship, Chase had learned it was one of the doctor’s cherished hobbies. He himself hadn’t danced since his college years, and even that was a basic sway. He’s clumsy at it, but his friend had been determined to teach him.

Henrik took the lead, placing a respectful hand on Chase’s back and holding their conjoined hands up. Chase rested his hand on the man’s shoulder, keeping his arm up and counting silently in his head as they moved in their familiar pattern. There hadn’t been much room in the aisle, but they stayed close, made it work. He only stumbled once when the doctor pushed him gently away for a spin. Chase stuck his tongue out in the girls’ direction when they giggled at him. They only laughed harder.

“Do you trust me?” Henrik asked, bringing him impossibly closer.

“Yes,” Chase answered, as easily as breathing.

“Good.”

That was all the warning Chase had before he felt the man’s hand move to support his weight more and suddenly, he was being tipped backwards toward the floor. He clutched Henrik’s hand tighter with a yelp. His shriek of surprise turning into laughter, knowing the man wouldn’t let him fall. Henrik smiled wide at him, slowly bringing him back up and into a turn, now cradling Chase to him, back-to-front. Henrik hugged him for a moment before letting go.

“Thank you, mein Freund.”

Chase was breathless with joy. Both their cheeks pink when he turned to face the man.

“Again!” Their daughters begged.

“Next time,” Chase replied. Henrik’s answering smile was a beautiful promise.

The present Henrik has that same smile now as he talks into the mic. Chase hopes they’ll have a chance to dance at the award ceremony. Any excuse to be held close by his love was a perfect night to him.

Who steals and wears the other’s clothes?

Chase fesses up to that one. He has a whole drawer’s worth of clothes he’s stolen from Henrik’s side of the closet. He likes to sleep in the man’s sweaters, especially when Henrik has late night shifts at the hospital. He loves how the soft material hangs off him, how comforting the scent can be. As much as Henrik mourns the loss of his wardrobe, Chase knows he doesn't mind. Especially when he can pull Chase close, the oversized fabric giving him plenty of cover to let his hands slip underneath and roam to his heart's content. Whether the clothes stay on is another question entirely…

Their answer leads the hosts to asks about how they split their time between being fathers, their careers, and being together. They’re surprised to find out that the couple and the kids have already moved in to one household to combat that very problem.

“How long have you been living together?”

“About two months,” Chase replies. “Location is temporary. The lease on my apartment was coming up, and I joked to Blue Eyes that with how often the twins and I sleep over, we should just move-in.”

“I asked him if they could that same night,” Henrik adds. “We’re looking for a larger house to purchase and move into during the summer.”

“The girls are so excited. They already have plans on how they want to decorate their rooms.”

“How did the kids take the news of you dating?” Robbie asks.

“They were unbelievably happy,” Henrik says with a soft smile. “I’m convinced they knew something of our feelings before we told them. They’ve been calling each other sisters since.”

“They’ve been asking if we’re going to get married before or after the big move,” Chase adds, snickering to himself.

Henrik pokes his side, causing him to let out a squeak of surprise. It's easy to laugh about it now, Chase knows, thinking back on the day.  When he and Henrik sat the girls down to talk about everything, they shouted in excitement once they understood, hugging them and each other in utter joy. Before Henrik and Chase could offer to all go out to celebrate, a look passed between the three of them, communicating to themselves as only siblings could. Freddie, as the eldest, spoke up: ‘Does this mean you’re getting married?’ Chase and Henrik could only blush and stutter over their words, both completely caught off guard by the innocent question. Thankfully, the girls didn’t seem too disappointed when they explained that No, that’s not what this meant, only that they loved each other, wanted them all to be family together. The three eyed them suspiciously before breaking into smiles once more. He and Henrik had shared a relieved smile and off they went to their favorite restaurant and arcade to honor the special day.

“With your history, is marriage something you’d want to try again?” Marvin delicately ponders after a pregnant pause.

“We’ll let you two think on that,” Jackie interrupts with a sly grin. “JJ, be a good lad, give us a traffic update before we head to commercial.”

Chase rests his chin on Henrik’s shoulder. Eyes only focused on each other. They’ve discussed this before, both jokingly and seriously. Moreso the latter since they decided to move-in together.

Is marriage something they wanted, or needed?

For Chase, the answer used to be a firm: NO. If he ever fell in love again, he knew he wouldn't want to risk putting him or his girls through the hurt of another broken marriage again. That's why dating was so hard; it's not just him he's opening his heart to, but his daughters’ as well. If the person he fell in love with couldn't also love his girls, then no, they weren't gonna be right for each other. Outside of trying to be a good father, he's never felt like he's worth much of a damn. He wasn't a catch by any means. The business he co-owned would be nothing without Sean. He's full of flaws and doesn't understand how anyone would pick him to spend the rest of their life with. It failed the first time he asked someone to, what's stopping it from happening again?

It wasn’t a matter of fidelity, they had that instilled between them, without question.

Of course, it hadn't been easy to let go of those fears and hurt from the past. As things turned serious between them, they were forced to face those doubts head-on, together. Even during small fights, they've never _not_ been able to communicate and get down to the core issues causing strife between them. The months of friendship strengthened their loyalty and trust in one another as they slowly evolved into lovers; always been able to work together as partners.

They know getting married would be best legality wise. They already saw themselves and the children as one whole family. With the move, the girls would be attending the same school. Gods forbid in a crisis, each father had marked down the other as their emergency guardian to be released to. When Chase had been the victim of a hit and run last month, only Henrik’s doctor status had granted him access to visit in those first few hours. Not being legally recognized as a couple was an unpleasant realization that they had not foreseen.

What were they waiting for?

The music comes back on, they have a few songs to wait out before they’re expected to answer.

As unpleasant as it is, Chase forces himself to think about his failed marriage. It’s no secret he proposed to Stacy the same day they found out they were pregnant. He had known he would eventually ask her to marry him, that plastic stick screaming ‘PREGNANT’ urged him to act sooner. He had been happy; being a father and having someone by his side to go through life with made living worthwhile. Maybe Stacy had never loved him, he’ll never know. But he could have loved enough for both of them to keep on pretending. He doesn’t regret the phone call, only the hurt his daughters endeared for his naivety.

He knows Henrik married his ex for similar reasons. The casual fling between friends turned serious when they found out they were pregnant. Henrik had seen it as his only chance at a normal life before medical school. He had promised her luxury and want for nothing if she continued on with the pregnancy and married him. And for years it had worked for them; they were both happy to wed for their mutual benefit. She was given a societal life she had always wanted, and Henrik: a family to call his own, something he never quite had. (Henrik’s mother had died giving birth to him and his absentee father remarried often; the last one outliving him and granted guardianship over Henrik and his trust.) The arrangement between them only came to an end when his ex got bored of living life to their unspoken rules and wasn't being careful with her indiscretions. Henrik's step-mother had only intervened in a misguided attempt to protect Freddie.

Both men had married for practicality and a hope for better. If they were to marry, it would be a genuine marriage, an extension of what they already had in their relationship now.

What _were_ they waiting for then?

Time, Chase thinks, closing his eyes and accepting a kiss between his brows by Henrik. Time.

They rushed into their first marriages, suffered for their youthful dreams of what they thought life was supposed to be like. He knows without a doubt, that if he were to ask Henrik if they could get married that very day, they’d pick up the girls, call their friends, and drive to the nearest courthouse. A quick and easy ceremony. They could be happy with that.

But Chase also knows that’s not what either of them wanted. They both had done the big church weddings, but a courthouse on such short notice didn’t feel right. If they were ready to do this, marry for love, he wanted it to be a day with all their loved ones, shouting into the universe just how much they were in love and committed to each other.  They had a second chance to do things right for them.

Marvin’s voice chimes around them, telling listeners about a concert they can try to win tickets for later.

Chase takes the opportunity to rearrange how he and Henrik are sitting. When he lets go of his partner’s hand, it only takes a brief glance for Henrik to understand. The doctor moves back on the little loveseat, giving Chase space to sit between his legs. Once he’s settled, back pressed to Henrik’s front, the man wraps his arms around his middle. Chase brings the mics closer before intertwining their hands again, holding them securely in his lap. Henrik presses a kiss to his temple and clutches him tighter. He thinks he hears another snap from Robbie’s phone, but he doesn’t care. If the hosts give them weird looks, he doesn’t notice. Chase knows he and Henrik are both feeling vulnerable, being physically close has always made them feel safe.

“Welcome back my lovelies,” Jackie pipes up. “When last we left, Chase and Henrik were asked if marriage is something they saw in their futures. Gentlemen, do you have an answer?”

“If it happens, it happens,” Chase finally answers. He feels Henrik hide a smile into the side of his neck. “We’re happy with where we’re at now.”

“We’re happy,” Henrik echoes. “Chase knows I love him, and I know he loves me. That’s reaffirmed each day I wake up beside him, or when I see him taking care of our daughters. A piece of paper and a pair of rings won’t ever change that.”

Chase tips his head back, meeting his partners eyes. He calls the man’s name softly. Henrik hears the underlying request in his voice. He trails soft pecks down his forehead and nose, ghosting a smile above his lips before kissing him deeply.

Deep within his heart, Chase swears he feels like there’s a thread there, connected to Henrik’s heart. It’s knotted and frayed in some parts, but he feels it firmly braided around them and their daughters. Holding safe the life they’ve forged together. An unbreakable loop. The love in their hearts stronger than any spoken vow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say there should be about, 3 or 4 chapters left? Hopefully anyways! Things are still churning! :D


	7. Those Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ The smile that crosses Henrik’s face threatens to steal Chase’s breath away. He remembers their first kiss like it was yesterday. Still feels that happiness and excitement from the first moment their lips met every time he sees Henrik. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A cute Spotify playlist I found that gave me feels!](https://open.spotify.com/user/megz2504/playlist/4JJu7am2v2LCkKrRY8VCcT?si=h4v6LauNQIijUT7Be_oLmA)

“Well,” Jackie says, a catch in his voice. “I think that’s absolutely beautiful. Love isn’t defined by labels. Sometimes you just know that there are special people you love and want in your life indefinitely.”

Chase isn’t surprised to see the host looking in Marvin’s direction. Marvin ducks their head, hiding a smile in the collar of their shirt.

“For the longest time,” Henrik begins, voice full of sincerity. “I believed companionship would be all I could ever be allowed to have with Chase, and that would have been agreeable. I’d rather have him in my life, happy with someone else, than not have him in my life at all.”

A shaky breath leaves Chase at the earnest confession. Henrik kisses the tips of his inflamed ears. Chase plays with their intertwined fingers. All eyes turn to Henrik, questions on their lips.

Jackie takes the first plunge. “You’re talking ‘bout before that five-month mark, doc?”

Henrik nods. “I’d fallen for Chase, practically from day one. As we grew into good friends, I couldn’t be sure if he felt the same. I pinned silently, hesitant to act on my feelings until I had some sort of sign.”

“What was the sign?” Marvin asks, twirling their headphone wire around their fingers.

Chase leans back so he can see his partner’s face as he answers. Feels the man’s heart pounding strong and sure behind his own.

“It was my birthday,” Henrik says, smiling softly. “We had all gone out to the Observatory. We were trying to take a pic-”

“A selfie,” Chase interrupts with a grin, remembering that wonderful day with perfect clarity.

“Yes, a  _selfie_ ,"Henrik concedes, bumping his nose against Chase’s before continuing. “A guide offered to take the photo for us. She called us ‘a lovely family’. I remember being frozen, heartache washing over me. The thought of having to correct her and admit we weren’t a family—my heart’s desire—pained me. However, Chase surprised me before I could say anything.”

Chase picks up after that. “I wrapped my arms around his waist and told her thanks. Made a joke about having to wrangle Henrik whenever we all went out, said he was worse than the kids,” he adds with a chuckle and everyone joins in.

He can admit now that while he had meant to be playing along with the comment, the happiness he felt afterward was real. Henrik had only hesitated for a few seconds before resting an arm over his shoulder, calling Chase out as the one who acted like the biggest child. That whole moment with the picture had been so natural, instinctive. Chase should have seen the moment for what it really was: a big clue to their eventual future.

“And that gave you hope,” Jackie concludes, a soft expression on his face.

“As I’ve never dared to hope before,” Henrik admits. “Though, that only added to how much of a nervous mess I was the first time we kissed.”

“Easily one of the best days of my life,” Chase reassures, raising their conjoined hands to kiss his partner’s knuckles.

The smile that crosses Henrik’s face threatens to steal Chase’s breath away. He remembers their first kiss like it was yesterday. Still feels that happiness and excitement from the first moment their lips met every time he sees Henrik. It was early October, they’d been at Henrik’s house, watching a movie in the living room while the girls were having a karaoke fest in Freddie’s room…

* * *

Chase tries to keep his attention on the horror flick he’d teased Henrik into watching. But that’s difficult to do when he feels Henrik’s gaze on him, again, lingering longer than usual. Finally, Chase pauses the movie and turns to face the man. Henrik’s eyes widen like he's surprised to see Chase staring back at him.

“What’s up? You’ve been staring at me all afternoon,” Chase says with an incredulous chuckle. “Do I have something on my face?”

Henrik’s features morph into a grimace, cutting off Chase’s amusement. He runs a hand over his beard, thinking he had a piece of food in there or something. The man beside him lets out a sigh.

“There’s something I need to ask you,” Henrik admits, having trouble keeping eye contact for long.

"Ask then," Chase urges, reaching over to brush away the hair hanging in front of the German's face, the better to see him.

He’s surprised when the man captures his hand and leans into the touch. Henrik lets go, looking away, closing his eyes as if in pain. Chase’s hand feels empty. He doesn’t like seeing his friend so distressed.

"Blue Eyes?" he pleads softly.

Henrik turns back to him, crossing his arms to hold himself. "I want to know how much you'd hate me if-"

"Never,” Chase says immediately, more confused than ever. “I could never hate you, Henrik."

The German gives him a sad smile. "Even if I asked if I could kiss you?"

Chase pauses, can feel his face flush red in surprise. His mouth gapes open and closed. He hadn’t expected that. He doesn’t know what to say.

He risks a glance at the doctor. Fuck. Now he can't stop staring at Henrik's mouth. The man is biting his bottom lip and that's downright distracting. He imagines it's his teeth sinking into the plump, pink flesh instead. He swallows at the saliva pooling in his mouth; feels like it echoes in the room. He brushes a hand over his tingling lips, trying to slow down his imagination.

"I can't promise I know what my own reaction will be," he admits gently.

Henrik looks down, resignation already crossing his face.

"But," Chase offers, taking the man's hand. He squeezes, breathes a sigh of relief when his friend does the same. "I wouldn't hate you for asking."

Hope stirs in the man's eyes. Chase can (he has and always will) get lost in those depths of gray and blue. He doesn't blame his friend for being nervous to ask. They've discussed their pasts before, knows the man has had a string of bad luck and unrequited feelings. Henrik’s been just as alone and hesitant as himself. The doctor is taking a big risk in asking and that knowledge is not lost on Chase.

Henrik opens his mouth to speak, but the kids call his attention away.

“Papa!” Freddie calls, poking her head around the edge of the doorway. The twins peek out beneath her. “The cd is skipping, help please!”

They both flinch away from each other, remembering where they are. Chase nearly lets out a curse. He yanks his hand away, running it through his hair instead. Henrik offers him a reluctant pull from his lips.

“Excuse me," he says, voice barely above a whisper, not waiting to see if he heard him.

Chase watches him leave, frowning at the man's back. He rests his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. Just needs a moment to think about everything. He can't argue that he hasn't been drawn to Henrik like a moth to a flame since day one. There’s something about the man, a magnetism that pulls him in and it’s impossible to stay away from. He’s never wanted to try.

He also isn't a total idiot (most of the time); he knows they can be a little flirty with each other sometimes. They have a natural vibe between them. He's caught the man staring at him in more than your typical, friendly looks; lingering glances that feel like caresses. He has to admit he’s prone to looking at the man as well. Henrik has always been stupidly handsome; never not looked gorgeous buttoned up in a suit or casual sweaters and jeans. He isn’t blind to the way strangers ogle the doctor when they’re out and about. He can admit not being able to resist the urge to move closer to him, saying something silly to make the man laugh and cause the roaming eyes to look somewhere else. Protectiveness his brain argues; his heart begs otherwise.

When he comes back, Henrik won't quite meet his gaze. He sits further away from Chase, his hands lying limp in his lap.  It's strange to see the doctor this way, so different from his usual, confident self. Chase only shakes his head and moves closer, resting a hand on the man's knee. Chase opens his mouth to speak, can only gulp when Henrik looks back up at him.

Henrik takes his hand, stroking the inside of his wrist. Chase blushes harder. The other man always reaches for him so easily, and with such care. They’re regularly very tactile with one another: a hand on the hip as they pass by each other, sitting close-even when there’s plenty of space, dancing at any opportunity, long comforting hugs. They fit together like puzzle pieces. He craves those moments with Henrik, encouraged them whenever possible.

Henrik’s hand cupping his face brings him back from his thoughts. When he catches the man’s gaze, his heart races and he feels a moment of clarity. Oh. _Oh_.

"Will you promise to tell me the truth, good or bad?"

Chase nods, inching closer. "Always."

Henrik watches him carefully, as if committing his features to memory. Chase wants to reassure the man that he isn't going anywhere, no matter what. But he knows that's a lone battle, for now.

Leaning forward, Henrik asks: "Chase, may I kiss you?"

Chase copies the movement, bumping his nose against Henrik’s in his eagerness. He’d laugh if he could spare a breath. He wants this.

"Yes." He shuts his eyes and waits for Henrik to close the distance between them.

It feels like a lifetime, but finally,  _finally_ , their lips meet. It’s the most gentle, fleeting press of their mouths at first, almost a shy peck. They linger, tilting their heads to meet again, only getting a brief taste of more before they pull apart.

Chase can’t help but smile. His first thought is he doesn’t want this to end. He wants to keep the man close, seal their lips together. When Chase opens his eyes, Henrik's are still closed and he’s breathing softly. Chase wets his lips, wanting to dive in for another kiss. He's tempted to do just that. But he doesn’t, yet. There’s a small bit of fear that Henrik may regret asking. He pinches his arm, reminding himself how to breathe. He just has to wait.

But gods, that kiss...that was better than he could have thought to imagine. He’s been such an idiot.

After a moment, Henrik cracks a peak and he blushes when he realizes Chase is still there, smiling and so close. He looks so sweet and bashful, Chase can’t help but think it’s a good look on the man. He returns the smile with a hopeful one of his own. There’s a fluttering erupting in his stomach.

"Ask,” Chase all but demands.

Henrik’s thumb brushes Chase’s cheek and he dares to turn into it and kiss the man’s palm. The surprised gasp the man makes causes Chase to grin wider.

"How do you feel?"

Chase snorts. That's not the question he wanted, nor is he really surprised though. He moves to shuffle on his knees, sitting so close he nearly towers over the doctor.

"Really good," he says, cradling the man's face in his hands. "You?"

"Never better," Henrik replies. The man brings his other hand to rest on Chase’s hip, rubbing at the exposed skin beneath the hem of his shirt. “I-” Henrik licks his lips and tips his mouth closer to Chase’s. “Never better.”

“Good."

"Chase?"

"Yeah?”

“May I kiss you again?"

“Please,” Chase answers eagerly.

Their lips meet again and it last longer, slowly exploring like a proper first kiss all over again. Chase’s heart soars. He wants to pump his fists in the air and laugh in excitement. Everything feels so incredibly new and special. But the best part is just how naturally right it feels. He thinks this is what nirvana tastes like.

Eventually, they lull to a stop, wordlessly checking on each other again. An exchange of nods and smiles is all the assurance Chase needs before he moves to straddle the man and press a searing kiss against Henrik’s lips. He tilts the man’s face, swallowing the man's noise of surprise and dragging out the heated kiss. He kisses with the same desperation of a man lost in the desert, parched for water. He swears he can happily drown in the feeling of Henrik’s lips against his. Henrik kisses him back just as enthusiastically, locking his arms around Chase’s waist to hold him close.

Sadly, oxygen becomes a necessity and they break away, resting their foreheads together as they greedily gulp down air.

“Chase-”

"I swear,” Chase says, cutting the man off. He tries to be stern, but it’s hard when their noses brush together and he just wants to smile. “If you ask one more time, I'm gonna say no," he teases.

Henrik chuckles. "Fair enough."

Instead of words, Henrik meets him for a bruising kiss. Chase's moan becomes muffled when Henrik crushes him in a tight embrace. It becomes harder to kiss the man because Chase is too busy grinning to be cooperative.

“Hen-Henrik!" He says, laughing, trying to pull back. “I need to ask you something."

Henrik trails kisses down the side of his neck and his eyes flutter. His hands tangle in the man’s hair and he keeps him close. Wants Henrik to brand him with his lips. “Blue Eyes,” he whispers.

He feels Henrik smile against his skin, pulling back to allow a fraction of space between them.

"Yes?"

Chase blinks, trying to reclaim some coherency. He bites his lip, looking through his eyelashes at the man. "Can I kiss you?"

Henrik grins, that wonderful laugh tumbling out. But before he can answer, they hear the kids calling for them both, wanting to play a board game.

“Be right there sweethearts,” Chase calls over his shoulder, eyes never leaving Henrik’s. Chase traces his fingers against the man’s swollen lips. Henrik captures his hand and kisses each fingertip reverently. They can’t stop smiling. “Give me your answer tomorrow? Dinner, my place?”

Henrik nods. He brings Chase down for a final kiss on his forehead. Chase swears his heart is ready to burst. He climbs off the man's lap and pulls on his hands to stand with him. He can’t resist hugging the man close for a moment. Their fingers lace together tightly when they go to their daughters. The look that passes between them before they enter the room is full of promise and hope. Maybe something more…

* * *

“Every first with him has been really special,” Chase tells them. His fingers drum on the empty seat, waiting for his partner to come back from a call from the hospital.

“You almost sound like a teenager,” Robbie says with a chuckle.

“It feels like that,” Chase replies, grinning. “Like finding true love for the first time. But now I’m older and wiser, hopefully,” he adds, rolling his eyes at himself.

“Love makes fools out of the best of us,” Jackie assures him with a smirk.

Chase nearly scoffs.  _Y_ _ou would know_ , he wants to say out loud, hearing him make Marvin laugh before they cut to another commercial break.

JJ catches his attention and rolls his eyes, gesturing between his partners. “ _Every day_ ,” he signs to Chase. He snickers back. Henrik is still in the producer’s room when they resume the interview.

“What’s so funny over there boyo?”

Chase turns to the red-hoodied host. “Just thinking about how oblivious someone can be sometimes.” He chances a glance at Marvin before going on. “Henrik was calling me ‘little heart’, long before we got together. I just didn’t realize it. I wish I had known my own feelings sooner. But we've enjoyed making up for lost time.”

Before anyone can ask, Henrik comes back into the room, sitting by Chase and taking his hand once more. Chase mouths an _Everything ok?_ at him and Henrik nods his head and smiles, kissing his forehead before apologizing to the hosts.

“No worries, doc. Chase was telling us about a nickname you have for him? I do love me some cutesy nicknames,” he says with a wink.

Robbie grumbles under his breath. “I think you mean nauseating.”

“JJ,” Jackie begs, gesturing for the older man to get Robbie back for the comment.

The debonair host reaches out as if to knock the back of Robbie’s head again, but stops and pats his shoulder instead. He nods with Robbie, agreeing with his view. He shrugs at Jackie when the host gasps.

“Traitor!”

Marvin’s melodious laugh soothes the man’s ego and everyone else rolls their eyes at the pair.

“Anyways, you were saying, Henrik?”

Henrik smiles softly. “Mein Kleines Herz. It’s German for ‘my little heart’. That’s how I found Chase on the boat.”

Chase answers their confused looks, explaining about the bracelet and how he and Henrik started talking because of it. The origins of their nicknames for each other. “That’s what he still has me under on his phone. Name works on a few different levels,” he points out with a smirk.

“How so?”

Instead of answering, Henrik begins to rest an elbow on Chase’s head. Chase ducks out of the way, sticking his tongue out at his partner. Henrik’s eyes light up with mirth, wrapping an arm around Chase to bring him close once more. Before they can share a heated kiss, the airhorn sound goes off again; a teasing warning. Chase huffs.

“It’s a lovely reminder of how we began,” Henrik says with a soft sigh, running a soothing hand down Chase’s arm. “The sentiment holds true: Chase is a part of my heart and soul. I want him to know that.”

Chase swallows down the lump in his throat, clutching the front of Henrik’s sweater. He’s about to lean up for a kiss when he pauses, looking over to eye JJ wearily. The host pushes his soundboard away, putting his hands up and smiling wide at the couple. Chase signs a relieved, “ _thank you_ ,” before turning to his partner once more.

He forgets everyone else around them watching and listening to the show as he cups the side of Henrik's cheek. Henrik hums, a pleased smile threatening to overtake his face. Chase pecks the sides of his mouth until he hears the man laughing.

“May I?” Chase whispers.

“Always,” Henrik promises quietly.

Chase ghosts a smile against the man's lips before finally kissing him. Henrik's hands splayed on his back keep him close. It's soft, sweet, broken sooner than they'd like, but full of promise for more. They hold each other tightly.

“Mein Kleines Herz,” Henrik repeats into his ear.

“I know, Blue Eyes,” Chase says into the crook of the man's neck. “I know.”

He's never been so sure or happy to hear those three lovely words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Prays the German used is correct.*


	8. Taking A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Behind the cute nicknames, over the top gestures, and obvious flirting, Jackie’s actions have always come across as sincere. Anyone who has spent five minutes in the same room with the pair can see the genuine affection between them. They just needed to believe it themselves. _   
>  _ Chase thinks Marvin is ready to take that chance when tears start streaming down their face. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in updating, some things came up and I needed to take the week off. Thank you for understanding. <3

By the time they take the last of the caller comments, the hour Chase and Henrik were supposed to stay at KAJ studios has been stretched out to two. Spliced between questions, the hosts have enjoyed drawing out all sorts of stories from the couple. It’s felt less like an interview and more like hanging out with friends. Henrik is one of Chase’s favorite subjects, he could go on for ages about him if they let him.

“Last week I came home and saw a note taped to the door. I was freaking out,” Chase says, trying to hold back a chuckle. “I swear, I thought it was gonna say: Pack your stuff and get out.”

“Dummkopf,” Henrik mutters, pinching his nose, sad twist to his lips. “I was trying to be romantic,” he explains into the mic. “I arrived home before Chase because of a work situation he had to take care of. The girls were out with their grandparents and we had the night to ourselves. I ordered his favorite takeout for dinner and found the nerf toys while tidying up.”

“You left mine in a box on the porch, what was I supposed to think?!”

“I couldn’t find the case for the little foam darts,” Henrik complains, glaring playfully back at him. “You’re just upset because I beat you at your own game.”

Chase snorts and reclines back to raise an eyebrow at his partner. “Whatever, I was the real winner. Still am.”

“Oh,” Henik replies, fingers slowly climbing up Chase’s calf and circling his knee. The hairs on Chase's arms stand on end as his partner’s touch sends tingles throughout his skin. “How so?”

“I won your heart.”

Henrik stops and stares at the grin stretching wide on Chase’s face. The doctor shakes his head, biting his lip. “You already knew that you sentimental, ridiculous man.”

“Yeah, but I like hearing you say it ‘cause I’m  _your_ sentimental, ridiculous man.”

“You are,” Henrik reaffirms proudly. “And I’m beyond ecstatic to be yours.”

He tugs on Chase’s bent knee, hauling him closer until his legs lay over his lap. Chase wraps an arm around the man’s shoulder, playing with the hairs at the back of his neck. They exchange affectionate smiles and hear Marvin sigh.

“It’s remarkable how you two have been able to overcome so much,” Marvin says wistfully. “How you didn’t let the fear of trying get in the way of being together. It’s so inspiring.”

Chase doesn’t miss the way they stare back at Jackie. When the red-hoodied host glances up, Marvin darts their eyes away.

“It’s amazing. Being with Henrik has made me happier than I ever thought possible. But it hasn’t been easy,” Chase answers honestly. “For weeks after we decided to be together, there wasn’t a day that passed that I wasn’t afraid I’d lose him. I was scared I would screw up and he’d leave too.”

He takes the chance to glance up at Henrik, brushing a thumb against the man’s knuckles. The doctor cups the side of his face and brings him close to kiss his forehead. Chase sighs and smiles, bumping his nose under the man’s chin.

“Till this day, that fear still pops up,” Chase continues. “With our pasts, it’s hard not to let that hover in the back of our minds. But breakups don’t just happen out of nowhere. It’s a lot more complicated than that. You don’t just wake up one day and think: I don’t want to be in love with this person anymore. At least, I don’t think so.”

“You have to allow yourself to take a chance despite the fear,” Henrik adds on. “We didn’t deserve what happened to us: the cheating, the lies, the contempt, the doubts. We deserve to be happy. I meant what I said, I would have been happy having Chase in my life, just as a friend. But I never would have forgiven myself if I hadn’t at least tried. For him and myself. It’s unbelievably terrifying to let go of that fear, but together, each word, each touch, each moment we share helps drown that out.”

Marvin nods, sitting back and biting their nails. Slowly, a small smile appears on their face and their eyes don’t stray from Jackie when the host cuts to a new song for the commercial break. Robbie and JJ share a look between them, gesturing to each other and between their fellow hosts. Henrik shrugs at the exchange and Chase watches with amusement.  

“Hey, Jackie,” Robbie calls, being pushed forward by the man next to him. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” He makes a show of jerking their head in Marvin’s direction, holding his hands out as if patting an invisible box.

“What-oh,” Jackie says with a chuckle. “My yearly tradition. Of course. After-”

“Now!” Robbie urges between a fake cough, nearly glaring at the man in the hoodie. JJ nods eagerly beside him.

Jackie makes a face at his friends, confused by their insistence. He shrugs and decides to go along with it. “Lads,” He says, turning back to him and Henrik. “Do you mind sticking around and watching me make a fool out of myself?”

Chase grins, reaching for his phone. Time to take his own photos. “Of course not,” he replies. _Good luck_. He’s rooting for the pair to finally get their happy ending.

Henrik catches on to the silent hope floating in the air. “Love makes fools out of the best of us,” he repeats the host's words from earlier. “Perhaps that’s the best part, being fools together.” He sends Marvin an encouraging smile.

Jackie laughs obliviously, switching back to his announcer's voice as the show goes back on the air. He turns his attention to his longtime show partner. “So gorgeous, you know the date. There’s something I’d like to ask you.”

Marvin moves their hands away from their mouth. “Oh?”

“I do love it when you play coy,” Jackie teases. “Robbie m’boy, can you get the you-know-what? JJ, I need a song, you know the one.”

Robbie disappears into the producer’s room and JJ makes a show of pushing the buttons for all sorts of random noises to play out. It gets everyone laughing, easing the tension threatening to build under the surface. Robbie quickly returns and places a gift box in front of Marvin. Quiet piano music starts playing. It sounds oddly familiar to Chase, but he can’t say for sure where it’s from.

“I got you a little something,” Jackie says, holding his wrists tightly and leaning forward.

“It’s bigger than your head, and that’s saying something,” Marvin jokes.

Jackie clutches his chest. “ _Ouch_. You wound me, Kitty-Cat.”

Marvin smirks. They go to open the box but Jackie clicks his tongue. “Read the card first, naughty boy.”

With an exaggerated eye roll, Marvin takes the card and slices it open with a sharp, painted nail. Eyes previously sparkling in mirth widen in shock as they scan the note. Marvin hides a gasp behind their hand as they look back and forth between Jackie and the card.

“Read it out loud,” Jackie orders gently.

“‘Dear Marvin,’” they begin, voice cracked. “‘It would be a great honor if you would join me on stage to be my assistant for the last show of my European tour in April. My wife and I would also love to have you visit at our London home. Jackie has promised to give you the week off. We look forward to having you stay with us. Yours truly, Esme the Enchanted.’”

Chase’s jaw drops as everyone in the room turns to stare at Jackie. The music, it's the theme that plays for the world-renowned magician in her opening act. He’s only seen her show on tv a few times; it’s nothing short of spectacular. Marvin looks ready to faint.

“You'll need what's in the box for your performance,” Jackie coaxes softly, a secretive smile on his face. “Be careful, it’s fragile.”

Marvin makes a strangled noise, turning back to the gift. “What more could you possibly do?”

They remove the lid and the sides of the box fall down. Something remains hidden under a velvet cloth. Marvin lifts the material, standing to unveil an inky black cape, rose red on the inside. Revealed below the elegant fabric is an animal mask.

Chase cranes his neck to get a better view as Marvin reverently caresses every beautifully crafted detail. A pair of black and red satin ribbons unravel from the sides of the cheeks. The delicate guise is carved into a cat mask, painted asymmetrically in ivory and onyx. Swirl patterns in gold and silver curl around the ears and edges. Reflects embedded into the mask catch the light and shimmer on Marvin’s face. Their lips tremble as they trace a trio of red hearts and spades on opposite sides of the mask’s cheeks.

“I hope I got everything right,” Jackie whispers. “I tried to get it exactly as you described it.”

“I don’t,” Marvin puts the mask down, tugging at the bow at the collar of the cape. “I think I told you _once_ about the paper mask I made the first time I saw Esme on tour.”

“It was your 28th birthday,” Jackie agrees.

“That was—how do you remember something so insignificant from _four years_ ago?”

Jackie shakes his head. “It was important to you. Nothing about you or what you say is trivial to me.”

Marvin falls back into their seat, staring at the host in red with an incredulous expression. “And the letter,” they insist. “I was there when you called, trying to get me tickets. Even her personal assistant said no.”

“That was Robbie on the phone, I wanted to surprise you,” Jackie answers with a shrug. “When I talked to her actual assistant about tickets, Esme called me back and wanted to arrange the show gig for you. I probably babbled her poor ear off about you,” he adds with a self-conscious chuckle, face matching his hoodie.

He goes on to fill Marvin’s stunned silence. “I wanted to give it to you sooner, but the mask took longer than I thought it would. I had to make sure you dazzled everyone in style. More than you do already.”

Marvin stares at him before turning away and blinking rapidly. When they look back, their eyes land on Chase and Henrik. Staring at the way they sit close and hold each other. Chase grins back. He hopes Marvin understands how heartfelt Jackie’s been trying to prove himself. Behind the cute nicknames, over the top gestures, and obvious flirting, Jackie’s actions have always come across as sincere. Anyone who has spent five minutes in the same room with the pair can see the genuine affection between them. They just needed to believe it themselves.

Chase thinks Marvin is ready to take that chance when tears start streaming down their face.

“Aw, Kitten,” Jackie coos sweetly. “You’re not supposed to cry.”

Marvin shakes their head, quickly trying to wipe away the tears. Wet chuckles spill out when JJ and Henrik each offer a handkerchief.

“Ask me,” Marvin finally says. Voice steady and eyes shining with hope. “Ask me, please.”

Robie and JJ cling to each other as twin hopeful smiles grow on their faces. Chase tugs on Henrik’s hand and the man holds him tighter. They watch excitedly as the sweet moment unfolds in front of them.

Jackie clears his throat and does a poor job at fighting back a grin. “Marvin, my effervescent darling, will you be my Valentine?”

Without hesitation, Marvin takes the step forward.

“Yes.”

As a group, everyone gasps and starts to cheer. Everyone except the famed host.

“Well,” Jackie reports with a sad sigh. “Another no, maybe next-wait,” he stammers, suddenly realizing how everyone is staring daggers at him. He clutches the mic. “Wait...wha-what did you say?”

“I said yes,” Marvin says with a radiant smile. “I’ll be your Valentine. For now, and every other year you’ll have me.”

“I want all the years,” Jackie declares, eyes only on the person of his affections. “For the rest of our lives.”

“Well then,” Marvin says with a sniffle, brushing a knuckle underneath their eyes to stop the new tears. “We better start with today.”

Jackie nods. Dazedly sending the show on an overdue commercial break. A tender quiet unfolds and holds everyone in stunned amusement. Jackie’s gaze stays fixed on Marvin while Marvin blushes and smiles brighter and brighter.

The moment is broken by the snap of a camera from Robbie’s phone. Jackie blinks rapidly, glancing around as if just remembering they’re all there. Unintelligible words leave his lips in whispers as he stares down at the table. Chase screams in his mind for the man to do something besides sitting and standing in a repeated daze.

A soft, “Jackie,” comes from Marvin. A hint of worry in their voice.

It spurs Jackie into action. Like waking from a trance, the host bolts upright, headphones yanked off as he jerks back from the table. His eyes lock onto Marvin and he strides forward. Before Chase and Henrik can move out of his way, Jackie climbs onto the table and steps around the recording equipment to get to Marvin faster. Someone gasps. Everyone else watches in absolute disbelief at the show runner’s antics.

When Jackie reaches Marvin’s side, he jumps down, catching himself against the wall behind them. He tries to save face by leaning against the foam padding. Doing a passable impression of someone cool, calm, and collected.

Despite the nerves running rampant, it feels like a serene fog drapes over the room. Like the world fades to give the two partners their chance. Chase almost feels bad about intruding on what’s so obviously an intimate, lovely moment. _Almost_. He wonders if this is what it’s like when he and Henrik get wrapped up in each other.

Jackie reaches out to remove Marvin’s cat-eared headphones, placing them besides the gifts laying safely on the table. Marvin stands, catching Jackie’s hand to lace their fingers together. The pair are nearly the same height, allowing them to easily get lost staring at one another.

With trembling fingers, Jackie brushes a loose strand of green hair back behind Marvin’s ears. Marvin closes their eyes, leaning into the gentle trace of Jackie’s fingers.

“Hi,” Jackie says eventually, gaining a bit of courage from Marvin’s smile.

“Hi,” they reply.

After what feels like a lifetime of gazing and nearly darting forward, Marvin moves to take the next step again. With their free hand, they slowly cup the side of Jackie’s face, brushing the pads of their thumb against his cheekbones. Jackie’s eyes remain wide, darting back and forth between Marvin’s eyes and lips.

“You keep staring at me,” Marvin points out, grinning sweetly.

“I’m afraid if I close my eyes I’ll realize this is all still a dream.”

Marvin kisses the tip of Jackie’s crooked nose.

“I’m here,” they promise. Their lips move gently against Jackie’s as they speak once more. “I’m ready. You’ve been patient all these years for me, thank you.”

“You’re worth waiting a lifetime for,” Jackie affirms, hand resting at Marvin’s neck.

Together, their eyes flutter closed and they extinguish the last breath of air between them with a tender kiss. They melt into it, holding each other tightly as the kiss turns more confident. Giggles escape them both as they tilt their heads to recapture their lips. Over, and over again.

Chase just manages not to whoop and holler at the display.  His heart swells and he blinks away the tears. To see the two so happy and clearly in love fills him with warmth and happiness. He turns towards Henrik, not surprised to see the soft, satisfied smile on his face. Henrik looks back at him, eyes roaming over his face.

“Gross isn’t it,” Chase comments, trying not to smirk.

“Entirely,” Henrik replies, nodding savagely. “So much so, I’m afraid I might have to tell you I love you.”

“Ugh,” he whines, rolling his eyes. “If you must.”

Henrik whispers. "I," he starts a trail of kisses down the inside of Chase’s wrist, “love you,” he moves his lips back up, “more than I ever thought possible.”

“Ich liebe dich auch,” Chase murmurs back, trying to recite the little bit of German he’s tried to pick up. By the wide-eyed and ecstatic expression that crosses Henrik’s face, he thinks he’s done a pretty good job. Before they can say another word to each other, a high pitched shriek catches their attention.

Marvin laughs, arms wrapped around Jackie’s neck as the host cradles them in his arms in a bridal carry.

“Put me down you goof! I can-” An enthusiastic kiss cuts them off.

“Nope, never letting go. You’ve chosen your fate. No takebacks,” Jackie reminds them. He looks around the room. “Gentlemen, it’s been a pleasure. We’re signing out for the day, the show is all yours,” he calls over his shoulder, heading towards the exit.

The producers hold the doors open and everyone cheers and snaps photos as they watch the couple leave. Loving words and infectious laughter following them out. Robbie and JJ are quick to inform the neglected listeners on what’s just happened. Promising to post a video of it online for them to see.

“A _bleep!_ Valentine’s Day miracle!”

Chase and Henrik laugh at the excited friends. They say a quick goodbye and are finally allowed to turn off their mics. They share an indulgent kiss, wrapping their arms around themselves to hold each other close.

“Are you ready to go home?” Henrik asks, peppering kisses down his hairline and to his collarbone.

“I’m seconds away from throwing you over my shoulder and marching out,” Chase announces with a wide smirk. “Just say when.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh Blue Eyes,” Chase draws low. He pulls on Henrik’s sweater to drag him over him as he lays back on the seat, enjoying the blushing pink that floods the man’s cheeks. “I do love a challenge.”

“Obviously so do I,” Henrik remarks, narrowing his eyes. The effect is ruined when the man’s glasses slip off and bounce against Chase’s face and to the floor.

Chase can’t help but burst into laughter. He buries his joy into his partner’s chest, shaking uncontrollably beneath him. Henrik joins in, whispering affectionate words in between chuckles. He cups Chase’s cheeks to brush their lips together. Goofy smiles turning into loving kisses.

_Home_. Their hearts beat together.  _They’re happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this Marvie scene stuck in my head since near the beginning. I hope I did them justice. :) 
> 
> Thank you [Taty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taterz_Tots/pseuds/Taterz_Tots) for looking over the draft and giving me the inspirtation for Marvin's mask. <3


	9. Awards...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It’s his partner’s turn to groan. Henrik pulls back, brushing his nose against Chase’s to rest their foreheads together. Chase can’t help but admire how swollen and red the man’s lips are. He barely refrains from kissing them again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the delay, wanted to take some extra time with this chapter. Hopefully the longer length makes up for it a bit. Thank you! <3

Chase glares down at his phone screen, rewatching for the dozenth time, a tutorial on how to tie a tie. Admittedly, he has seen Henrik do it plenty of times and he could start the process on the right track, but he couldn’t stop getting flustered half-way through due to his thoughts drifting off to what else those man’s talented fingers could do.

The feeling of thin, cool fabric binding his wrists together burns through him. Flashes of himself kneeling in front of Henrik fills his mind. Sultry smirk giving Henrik’s sharp eyes a lustful tint. Chase had failed to hold back a shiver when his partner’s hand reached out to trace the edge of his jaw. His nail dragging against Chase’s bottom lip to encourage him to part his mouth.

A knock on the door interrupts his heated memories of the previous night.

“Chase?”

“Ye-” He swallows to ease his dry throat. “Yeah? Here.”

“I cannot find my cufflinks. Did you move them by chance?”

A secretive smile makes its way to Chase’s lips.

“No, sorry Blue Eyes,” he says, looking down at the studs in question at his wrists. “Check the case with your spare glasses. Unless you lost those too,” he teases.

“Yes, yes, very funny.” He hears Henrik grumble a familiar nickname: “Rotzlöffel.”

Chase chuckles. “I heard that!”

“Good!” Henrik shouts back, sounding further away from the door now.

“I’ll show you good!" Chase chews on his lip. "Hopefully,” he adds under his breath.

He gives up on the tie and pulls his vest back into place, deciding to leave the last button undone after all. The button-up underneath is so crisp and white he almost feels dared to get it dirty. He’s actually kind of proud at how nice he looks in the three-piece, two-toned blue suit. The subtle plaid pattern familiar to the types of shirts he normally wears at home helps him feel more like himself and less like he’s playing dress-up. He hopes Henrik will approve.

Speaking of the man of the hour, he should probably ask his beloved for help with the tie instead of hiding out in the bathroom longer than he has already.

“Fucken Windsor,” Chase mutters to his reflection, jerking the tangle of silk loose.

He holds the sapphire and white checkered tie between his lips as he pulls on his jacket. Sharp angles laying just so to make him appear a little taller. He shifts around, checking his appearance from all sides. _Not bad, Brody, not bad._

Chase loops the tie around his neck and calls out to Henrik waiting from the other side of the hotel room.

“Hey gorgeous, I think I found your cufflinks.”

“Thank goodness,” he hears Henrik say.

He fingers the jeweled cuffs hidden beneath his jacket sleeve before opening the door. Henrik has his back to him as he works on repacking an upturned suitcase.

“Hope you don’t mind, I’m gonna borrow them.”

Henrik turns to him quickly.  “What? Why would-”

Whatever else the man was gonna say dies on his tongue as he straightens up and stares back at him. Chase grins, posing to show off the suit.

“Your date for the night is ready to go,” he announces. “Just need your help with this stupid tie.”

He can see Henrik’s Adam's apple work double time the longer he stares so intently. Chase has rarely seen the man rendered so speechless. He blushes and bounces on his feet. He hopes it’s a good kind of shock the doc is experiencing.

“How’d I do, Blue Eyes?”

Still no answer, but Chase can feel Henrik’s eyes rake over him, checking him out from top to bottom. He takes the moment to do the same for Henrik. The gray trousers and vest have a tinge to it that brings out Chase’s favorite shade of blue in the man’s eyes. Henrik’s shirt matches Chase’s tie, and that brings a smile to his lips. His fingers itch to grab him by his silver tie to kiss the surprise off his face.

Just as Chase thinks about moving to do exactly that, Henrik snaps out of his daze and stalks towards him. His partner suddenly towers over him, consuming his personal space. Goosebumps shoot up Chase’s arms when he notices how blown the man's pupils are behind his glasses. And then Henrik’s lips are on his, crushing a searing kiss against his lips. Henrik kisses him so fiercely he stumbles back into the closed bathroom door. Henrik’s hand keeps his head safe from banging against the wood while also undoing the 20 minutes Chase spent styling his hair. He doesn't even care to get mad about it. Just melts against the sturdy surface holding him up as his knees buckle from the intense kiss.

He moans loud, going from shocked to aroused in record time to hungrily kiss Henrik back. His hands grip the man’s vest, hauling him closer till there isn't a chance of space between them. He whimpers against Henrik’s lips as he tries to remember how to breathe through his nose when he starts to feel dazed. Unwilling to stop kissing for something so trivial like oxygen. He needs Henrik’s greedy mouth over his more than he needs air. Their tongues battle for dominance as Chase gets swept up in how good he feels.

A nudge against his stomach makes itself known. An amused smirk crosses his lips as he turns away, breaking the kiss and breathing like he's just run a marathon. Henrik unbuttons his collar to liter his neck with kisses and bites. Chase’s eyes roll to the back of his head and his hands drop to the man's waist, finding their familiar home in his belt loops.

“Is-is that a stethoscope in your pocket-” Henrik’s grip in his hair tugs harshly to expose more of his throat. Chase cries out from the euphoric mixture of pain and pleasure. His partner’s tongue soothing what he's sure are already blooming marks. “Or are you just glad to see me?”

His hand trails down to palm the doctor through his pants. Chase shudders at the growl that leaves Henrik’s throat. Henrik takes his hands away and laces them together with his, holding them hostage above his head, forcing Chase to arch his back. His impish grin gets stolen in a carnal kiss. Needy noises fill the air as he nearly comes undone by Henrik’s untampered excitement. Between the wooden door at his back and Henrik’s knee propped between his legs for him to helplessly grind against, he feels like he’s riding the best kind of high.

Amidst hot and desperate kisses, he hears Henrik chant: “Beautiful. Mein Kleines Herz. Mine.”

“Yours,” Chase choruses back. “Always yours.”

Henrik kisses him harder, like a man starved. He's insatiable, and the only thing that can fill that need is Chase. But oh, he likes that. Craves Henrik just as bad.

Unfortunately, the ugly glare of red numbers of the nightstand clock catches his attention and interrupts his blissful fog. Shit. They were supposed to be downstairs already. If they don't stop soon, not only will they be late, but Chase is this close to cuming in his pants like he's a teenager again. He only has the one suit and he really doesn't want to have to face the dry cleaners with that kind of stain. He forces himself to slow down.

“Fu-fuck, Henrik,” he whines weakly.

“Yes, I plan on it,” his partner promises.

Chase lets out a low keen. “Blue Eyes...” he gulps harshly and squeezes his eyes tight. Trying to find an ounce of coherency through the cloud nine haze. He can’t believe it’s he himself who has to put a rain-check on this. “We have to go. The award ceremony.”

Henrik rests his forehead against his shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

“I’d much rather have you as my reward.”

A groan leaves Chase’s throat, both at the obvious want and cheesy line.

“Who says you won’t get both you utter sap?”

“Then I don’t see the problem with continuing,” Henrik replies, hiding a grin behind Chase’s ear.

“The punctual Dr. Schneeplestein, late to his own party?” Chase tugs his hands and slowly, Henrik releases him. He wraps his arms around the taller man to keep him close despite knowing he should be doing the opposite. “Impossible. My handsome doctor would never.”

It’s his partner’s turn to groan. Henrik pulls back, brushing his nose against Chase’s to rest their foreheads together. Chase can’t help but admire how swollen and red the man’s lips are. He barely refrains from kissing them again. Henrik’s fingers trace patterns up and down his thighs. Sensitive muscles twitch beneath the attentive touch. Chase works a trail of love bites along the column of his partner’s neck in delicious retaliation.

Henrik sighs, realizing Chase is right.

“It’s terribly inconveniently how well you know me,” He mourns with exaggeration.

“You love it," Chase remarks back with a quick kiss. "Though to be honest, I really wasn't expecting such a hot reaction for the fancy duds."

Henrik buries his embarrassment into the crook of his neck. Words tickling his throat.

“You look ravishing,” he says, trying to defend himself. His arms wrap around Chase’s waist. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“Now you know how I feel when I see you dressed up.”

“Most of my wardrobe is composed of suits,” Henrik states, matter-of-factly.

“Yeah,” he replies cheekily. “Exactly.”

“Ridiculous.”

At that, Chase pulls back to raise an eyebrow at his partner. “Says the one who nearly mauled me.”

Henrik hums, smile quirking his lips, tracking small pecks across his face. “Less talk, more rewards please.”

Chase snorts and obliges. “Such a dork,” he whispers.

The kisses they share this time are softer and sweet. Free from the ardent, all-consuming need, but no less passionate or intoxicating. Whenever one of them tries to pull away, the other will follow after, continuing the onslaught of kisses in between smiles and carefree chuckles. Neither wanting to be apart for long. Henrik has been an addiction for Chase since the first day they met.

Reluctantly, their hands begin the tedious process of sorting out their clothes to look decent once more. Tucking in shirts, refastening belts, and a few buttons. Chase waits patiently while Henrik knots his tie for him. He thanks him with a kiss.

He’s about to fix the man’s hair when Henrik captures his hands once more.

“You know,” He interrupts, pulling him away from the door. “This little tactic of yours won’t distract me from wondering why you’ve stolen my cufflinks.”

“Wha-oh!” Chase grins and drags his lover over to his suitcase. “I have a gift for you.”

“If you say it’s your cock,” Henrik begins wearily. “That stopped being funny after the fiftieth time, let alone the first.”

“I’m always hilarious, shut up,” he snaps back without any real bite.

Henrik hums and Chase throws a shirt at him for good measure as he digs through his clothes. He ignores his partner's grumbling and pulls out a buried pair of socks. He unfurls them to reveal a small jewelry bag. He shoves the luggage away to sit besides Henrik on the bed. He offers the bag to Henrik who cradles it in a gentle hold. A question in his eyes.

“Open it,” Chase orders with a wide grin.

He watches Henrik upend the bag into his hand carefully. Surprise returns to the man’s face. Chase lets out a sigh of relief when Henrik turns to him, expression full of awe. Resting in Henrik’s palm are a pair of cufflinks Chase had custom-made for the doc. They’re nowhere near as valuable as the ones adorning Chase’s wrists, but they are one of a kind. The simple black and silver cuffs are engraved with a blue stethoscope. The tube part looped into a heart with tiny: C.B. & H.v.S. etched inside.

Together, they fold back the cuffs of Henrik’s shirt, threading and locking the clasps into place. Chase watches as Henrik lovingly brushes a thumb over the cufflinks, a smile gracing his features. By the tears that pool in his eyes, Chase thinks it’s safe to say his partner likes the gift.

“Congratulations on your award,” He whispers, cupping the man’s face to kiss his cheek. “Happy Belated Valentine’s Day,” another kiss to his other cheek, “Thank you for loving me,” a final, light kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Just as Chase is about to move back, Henrik captures his lips in a tender kiss. His hands come up to stroke the sides of his face, keeping Chase close as he leans in to deepen the kiss. Chase can’t resist giving in for a moment. He teases him with a bite to his bottom lip before pulling away. As much as it pains him to cut things short, he’d hate for Henrik to miss more of his big night.

“Come on,” he urges. “The sooner we go, the sooner we can come back.”

Henrik nods, pressing a grateful kiss to his forehead. “Ich liebe dich.”

Chase smiles. “I love you too, Blue Eyes.”

* * *

“Just two cokes, please,” Chase tells the barman. He drops a few bills in the tip jar when the man plunks down the drinks. “Thanks, man.”

He turns to the sea of people and tables clustered in the ballroom, trying to remember where he and Henrik were sitting. His eyes dart between banners and paper lanterns, admiring how pretty they look in an afterthought.

_Aha_. There in the corner, he spots his delightfully too-tall lover. And just in time, he realizes, seeing the hostess walk up to the stage. The lights dim and Chase applauds himself on making it back to their table without bumping into anything.

Henrik looks relieved when he sees him, accepting the glass Chase holds out for him to take.

“Where were you?”  He whispers as the woman begins the last honoree speech.

“Uh, the line was long,” Chase makes up quickly. He grins at the suspicious look Henrik gives him. “Eyes up front, gorgeous.”

Henrik huffs and turns back to the stage. Chase snatches his hand and presses a kiss against his knuckles. He knows Henrik knows he’s hiding what really kept him so long. The small deception will be worth it though. An opportunity for a sweet surprise for Henrik popped up that he had to take advantage of. Henrik will love it. Chase doesn’t let up on the small pecks till his partner gives him a smile of forgiveness. Chase winks back at him and takes out his camera to record the speaker.  

“It’s thanks to this doctor and his team that…”

Chase listens and smiles wide at the list of achievements Henrik and the staff back home have accomplished within the last year. So many little lives saved and breakthroughs in their field of medicine. The ups and downs they’ve had to endure giving others greater chances to help and heal. It hasn’t been easy. He’s seen Henrik through some awful days in between. But Henrik persevered; always relentless and committed to providing the best care that he can. Chase is so proud of him.

A round of applause sounds off when the woman announces Henrik’s name. As his partner, Chase makes sure to cheer louder than is necessary. Henrik kisses him to stop his hollering and leaves to join the woman on stage. She hands him a plaque and gestures for him to address the mic. The ovation lulls to a stop and Henrik catches his eye. Chase makes a couple of funny faces at him and the man nearly breaks his stoic composure.

He watches through his phone as Henrik begins his thank you speech, praising his team for all their hard work. Chase follows along in his head, having retained it earlier when he helped Henrik memorize it on the train ride to the hotel. The last part that Henrik adds now is new though.

“Last, but certainly not least, I’d like to thank my partner and our daughters for supporting me along the way. In all my years of medicine, I’ve tried my hardest to do right by the families and the lives I touch. Seen loved ones be there for each other in times of sorrow and happiness. I never thought I’d get a chance to make my own family bigger and how much happier I could be thanks to them." 

Henrik turns to face the recording. "Thank you to my girls, for being the reason I smile every day. Papa loves you.”

Then, Henrik looks directly at him and Chase blushes at how earnest and loving the man’s expression is. “And Chase, thank you for being my best friend and partner. Thank you for you. I love you. Danke für Unsere Kleine Familie.”

Chase mouths a _Stop!_ at him, smiling through the tears.

“Thank you,” Henrik concludes with a soft smile, stepping back from the podium.

Everyone in the room claps once more and Chase wipes his face, ending the recording. He can’t wait to show the girls when they pick them up tomorrow from his in-laws’ place.

Henrik returns from taking some pictures with the committee chairpersons and Chase wastes no time in hauling him into a deep kiss. Henrik maneuvers the award out from between them to wrap him up into a smothering embrace. The emotionally charged kiss turns into sweet, lingering ones. Chase repeats how much of a sentimental ass Henrik is. Henrik just smiles against his lips at the compliment.

Chase notices the lights changing again. The music picks back up, turning the ambiance into something more playful. Chase regretfully pulls away.

“If,” he begins with a sigh. He swoons a bit at the featherlight kisses Henrik trails over his face. “If I hadn’t paid off the DJ to play this next song, I’d be dragging you back upstairs to finish what we started earlier."

“What did you do?” Henrik questions, squinting at him.

“Wait for it…” Chase trails off, smirking back at him. He kisses the mock scowl off the man's face. “You’re adorable when you pout.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously in love with you,” Chase counters.

Henrik shakes his head, but Chase can see how he’s biting his lip and holding his shoulders stiffly to try not to laugh. Before he can get the man to crack, he hears the DJ make an announcement.

“Excuse me everyone, but I’ve been asked to play a special request. This one’s for the lovers out there: Happy Anniversary.”

_Chances are 'cause I wear a silly grin_

_The moment you come into view_

_Chances are you think that I'm in love with you_

Chase beams at the look of surprise that comes over Henrik’s face. He tugs on the man’s tie and leads him over to the dance floor. Some other couples join them. His hand rest against Henrik’s chest, feeling his steady heartbeat beneath his palm. They listen to the song together.

_Just because my composure sort of slips_

_The moment that your lips meet mine_

_Chances are you think my heart's your Valentine_

Before they fall into their familiar positions, Henrik cradles Chase’s hands between his and presses a kiss into his palms.

“I suppose Valentine’s Day _is_ our start.”

“A happy compromise,” Chase adds. He rises on his toes to cradles his lover’s cheeks and kisses him gently. “Dance with me, Blue Eyes?”

“Always,” Henrik replies.

_In the magic of moonlight when I sigh, hold me close, dear_

_Chances are you believe the stars that fill the skies are in my eyes_

They move together seamlessly, softly singing the lyrics to each other. Chase has long stopped needed to count the steps in his head. Henrik has been a proficient and persistent dance instructor. He still grins wildly when Henrik dips him.

_Guess you feel you'll always be the one and only one for me_

_And if you think you could_

_Well, chances are your chances are awfully good_

“When this song played the first time I met you, I wanted to ask you to dance with me," Henrik confesses. "I play it so often and think of that night."

“That was back when you were just the handsome stranger,” Chase teases.

He's known Henrik liked him from the beginning, but this tidbit is new. He feels a bittersweet twist to his lips.

“I don’t know if I would have said yes,” he admits quietly, just as Henrik leads him into a turn.

_Chances are you believe the stars that fill the skies are in my eyes_

Henrik draws him back into his arms. Chase basks in how his lover holds him against his chest. Their hands laced together, arms wrapped around his torso. Their dance has ended up as them hugging and swaying back and forth slowly. He doesn't mind. He could stay like this all night, lost together in their own little world. 

_Guess you feel you'll always be the one and only one for me_

_And if you think you could_

_Well, chances are your chances are awfully good_

Henrik presses a kiss to the back of his neck, holding him tighter. 

“I know,” his partner says, smile clear in his voice. “I don’t regret not asking. This is how I want to cherish this song: here now, with you.”

Chase closes his eyes. _I’m in love with you, I'm so in love with you it scares me in the best way_ , he thinks to himself, unable to speak through the flood of emotions hammering against his ribcage. As always, Henrik understands.

“I think I would like to have you all to myself now,” Henrik says, voice low and full of desire. “Are you ready to leave, my love?”

He turns in the man’s arms and nods. Bringing him down for a heartfelt kiss. “I’m yours.”

“I’m yours,” Henrik echoes. “Only yours.”

_The chances are your chances are awfully good_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Title inspiration and song with lyrics!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5LkyuuWnmag)  
> [A pin that was inspiration for Henrik's new cufflinks.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/155303887141243594/)  
>    
> Also, I'm going to be adding one more chapter. This one here ending up being longer with these scenes and there's still a bit more I want to write, sorry. <3


	10. ...and Promised Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chase folds his sleeves out of the way, dancing his fingers up the back of Henrik’s calves, making the man squirm and chuckle. Chase lets out a low, breathy laugh, gripping Henrik’s hips so he doesn’t escape. He kisses the man’s knee and pulls him closer to the edge of the bed. How were they still wearing clothes he wonders to himself; an oversight he wants to remedy immediately._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait. I was going through some personal stress and experienced a bit of burnout bouncing between ideas and AUs. Thank you for understanding. <3 Just in case, please note that the rating has been bumped up. This took a life of its own, oof. Please enjoy! :D <3

Before they can escape the ceremony, Chase and Henrik get waved down by a photographer. The young man shows off a few pictures of them dancing and looking like the lovestruck fools they are. They exchange emails to get copies of the photos, thanking the man profusely. It’ll be a sweet memento to have of the event.

They make their way back to the elevators arm-in-arm. Chase turns his head to kiss Henrik’s shoulder, smiling a dopey grin to himself. Henrik whistles their song low in his ear. That same rush of yearning from before resurging around them now. Once they’re out of eyesight of the ballroom, Chase tugs Henrik along quickly, unable to contain a bubble of laughter. The doc’s deep chuckles following after them.

Chase can’t resist wrapping his hand around the man’s tie to pull him down for a tempting kiss. Henrik eagerly kisses him back, letting his hands roam underneath his jacket and track down his sides. Chase squeaks, giving his partner an exaggerated frown for tickling him. He readjusts his hold on the plaque and hauls Henrik closer. It’s tricky work to balance clutching onto both as their mouths move greedily against each other, but Chase makes it work. Henrik’s hand briefly leaves his waist to jab at the call button, but then it quickly returns, leaving a blazing trail in its wake as it coasts down his hip.

Not-so-distant giggling catches their attention. They’ve been so wrapped up in each other they forgot they were still out in the open. Henrik complains about not wanting an audience and Chase snorts, headbutting the man’s chest to stifle his laughter. Once the elevator arrives, they stagger inside, glued together from ravenous lips to pressing hips. The doors close on their own, sealing them away from the outside world to drown in the all-consuming desire for each other.

Chase places the plaque safely on the ground, making sure to drag his body against Henrik’s as he stretches to push the button for their floor. He smirks at the groan that leaves the other man’s throat. He keeps Henrik pinned in place between the wall and himself, letting his hands wander freely. Sadly, there aren’t enough floors between the lobby and their room for Chase to torture the man like he wants to. He has half a mind to pull the emergency stop button to stall and give him plenty of time to leave Henrik a gorgeous flustered wreck.

Something in his expression must betray his thoughts because Henrik grabs his chin and directs it to the security camera blinking red at them from the corner. The doc trails bite-worthy kisses down the column of his neck and Chase shudders.

“Now would be a terrible time to get kicked out by security,” Henrik warns, trying to sound calm despite how his racing heart rate gives him away. Deft fingers loosen Chase’s tie and Henrik leaves a kiss at the hollow of his throat.

“Hasn’t happened yet,” Chase snickers back. He works on unfastening Henrik’s belt, pulling the shirt tails free. “They’re probably used to it, might enjoy a good show,” he adds with a wink to the poor schmo watching them.

He pays for his cheekiness when Henrik bites down hard on his collarbone and flips them around, hiding Chase’s smaller frame away from view. The hand in his hair jerks hard and exposes what little skin remains unblemished. Chase lets out an obnoxious moan, trying to find friction for his growing arousal.

“You want everyone to see your marks on me,” he continues, running his mouth to spur his partner on further. “Like letting them know I’m yours.”

Henrik kisses him hard at the truth in Chase’s words, leaving them both gasping for air. Chase cherishes the marks decorating his body; serves as a reminder of how wanted he is. He’s no stranger to side-eyed glances at hickies or scratches that peek out beneath his clothing from onlookers. When that happens, he likes to point it out to Henrik who will be quick to shut up his teasing with a kiss, leaving Chase to smirk back at the spectators when their observations turn appreciative.  

The elevator opens and Chase forgets to grab the plaque as they tumble out and stagger in the direction of their room. He tears away from Henrik to hit the call button, but the elevator is already going back down. He groans, promising to hunt down the award before they leave tomorrow and Henrik laughs, nodding his agreement.

“You still got me?” Chase jokes, reaching for his partner once more.

“You’re all I need,” Henrik replies easily.

Chase stumbles, but Henrik steadies him, cupping the sides of his face and kissing him fiercely. Chase responds just as desperately, putting all the emotion he can’t say into the kiss. He drags Henrik against him by his belt and they mewl at the feeling of not-enough-contact amidst hungry kisses. Neither man wanting to give up the friction between them.

Soon, Chase holds Henrik against their door, his hands purposefully kneading the man’s backside. He mumbles that he’s looking for the room key and Henrik hums his approval, tenderly tracing the love bites blooming down Chase’s neck. An apology on his meticulous lips.

“Don’t be sorry, you know I don’t mind,” Chase reassures. He’s enjoying this rarely unleashed, possessive side Henrik is showing tonight. “Especially when you let me do the same,” he adds, squeezing his partner’s ass appreciatively.

He grins wide at the curses that drop beneath the man’s broken breaths. They steal more kisses from each other, determined to render one another tongue-tied messes. Henrik is being an incorrigible tease palming Chase through his pants.

“You’re making it very hard not to fuck you out in the open,” Chase grunts, chest heaving. He yanks the man’s jacket down, keeping him immobile, hoping that by trapping Henrik’s arms he’ll stop distracting him. “What would the other guests think?”

“With how loud you were last night, I don’t think anyone in the building would be surprised if we were to,” Henrik adds helpfully.

The tips of Chase’s ears burn and he tries to school his face into a neutral expression. Henrik smirks at him with unmistakable self-satisfaction.

“Oh Blue Eyes,” he drawls low. “I do owe you some considerable payback for that.”

“Hmm, is that so?”

“You deserve it,” Chase promises, nibbling on the man’s ear none too gently.

He grips Henrik’s thighs, giving in to the urge to rut against him. A primal sense of pride roars in his chest at the noises he’s able to elicit from his partner. He wants to hear more; begins to search for the keycard in earnest. He has plans for his lover and they all involve a hell of a lot less clothing and a comfortable bed beneath them.

When his hand closes over the rectangular plastic he sought after, he works a featherlight trail of bites under Henrik’s sharp jawline. Hides a smirk against his pulse point when Henrik begs for more. Chase decides to let go instead, stepping away with a pleased grin. Henrik slumps against the door, fixing Chase with a pointed glare as he tries to catch his breath. Chase twists out of Henrik’s arms when the man reaches out for him.

“Nah ah,” he taunts, brushing his hair back. He bites his lip as he taps the card against his thigh, letting his eyes rake over how wanton Henrik looks. He indulges the man with a light kiss to the side of his mouth, slipping the key into his palm. “Our room awaits,” Chase flourishes with a bow.

Henrik’s pout softens into fond exasperation as he sorts his jacket back into place. Chase smiles back, letting his hands rest over Henrik’s hips and directing him inside once the door opens up for them. There's just enough moonlight spilling in from the floor-to-ceiling window to cast the room in a faint glow.

Chase tugs on Henrik’s jacket again, catching it as it slips off the man’s arms. He hangs it over a chair and throws his own over it. He sits to remove his shoes, glancing over to Henrik doing the same from the bed. Chase watches as Henrik gathers their shoes to store them besides their luggage. When he crosses the room again Chase catches his wrist, touching his lips to the man’s knuckles. He hears a gentle call of his name and Chase tilts his chin up. Henrik leans down to kiss him softly, sweet words whispered between each brush of their mouths.

Chase stands to meet him for a longer kiss, walking them back towards the bed. Before he can force his partner to sit down, Henrik laces their fingers together, keeping their hands suspended between them. For a moment, Chase thinks he’s gonna lead them into another dance. Instead, Henrik holds him in place, pressing kisses to his mussed hair. Chase is the perfect height to press his cheek against the man’s chest, to hear his steady heartbeat. He sighs happily.

But soon, he becomes restless.

He begins leading a row of kisses across Henrik’s torso. Rising on his toes to press more up the column of his neck till he reaches his lips. Henrik lets go of his hands to wrap his arms around his waist to support him, leaning down to reclaim his mouth. Goosebumps break out along his limbs and he aches for Henrik like a starved man presented with a private feast of all his favorites. Henrik has looked tempting all night and Chase wants to taste every bit of the man hidden beneath the damn suit worn better than any lingerie could ever look.

Chase winds his arms behind the man’s back, gently scratching his hands between his shoulder blades. As is the nature of addictions, Chase wants more and more. He hasn’t touched a bottle of booze in over a year, but it’s like he’s drunk on love. It’s incredibly better. By the smile that graces Henrik’s face and the hunger in his alluring eyes, Chase thinks he’s feeling the same way.

With that belief safely tucked in his heart, Chase plants his hands on his lover’s shoulders, giving him a gentle shove down. Henrik’s hands fall away to catch himself on the bed. Chase grins and removes their loosened ties, tugging on his partner’s to bring his mouth close for another kiss before tossing them to the floor. He kneels lightly on the bed, just brushing between Henrik’s open legs. Chase unfastens their cufflinks and removes the man’s glasses, kissing the tiny red patch of irritated skin resting on the bridge of his nose. He leans across Henrik, forcing the taller man to lie back and watch as Chase knee-walks over him to place the accessories on the nightstand. He nearly drops them when Henrik tries to mouth him through his pants.

“Blue Eyes,” he warns, wiggling out of his range. Snorts when Henrik mutters an unintelligible complaint.

Once that’s taken care of, Chase slowly moves down Henrik’s slender frame. Leaving paths of kisses and teasing strokes as he slides to the floor. He revels in the way his partner’s breath hitches when Chase spreads his thighs wider. Smirks when he feels Henrik’s hand fall to rest in his hair.

Chase folds his sleeves out of the way, dancing his fingers up the back of Henrik’s calves, making the man squirm and chuckle. Chase lets out a low, breathy laugh, gripping Henrik’s hips so he doesn’t escape. He kisses the man’s knee and pulls him closer to the edge of the bed. How were they still wearing clothes he wonders to himself; an oversight he wants to remedy immediately.

He gets as far as lowering the man’s zipper when he feels the bed shift and Henrik sits up again. Before Chase can make a joke about him misbehaving, Henrik cups his cheeks and kisses him long and slow. When they break apart, Chase looks at Henrik with a soft glare.

“You’re making it very hard,” he says, punctuating each word with a kiss. “To give you your reward when you don’t stay put.”

He raises a hand to the man’s chest to push him back down. Instead, Henrik captures his hand, kissing his palm down to the inside of his wrist.

“Blue Eyes,” Chase calls quietly, turning his hand to tip the man’s chin in his direction. A drop of worry weighs in his heart and he can’t help but think he did something wrong. “What is it?”

Henrik is quick to sooth away the doubt with a line of kisses down his forehead, to his nose, and finally to his trembling lips. The kiss lingers until Chase sighs, a shy quirk to his mouth. Henrik motions for him to join him on the bed. Soft touches and reverent kisses guide Chase up and onto his back. Henrik straddles him, evidence of his arousal poking against Chase’s stomach eases the last of his anxiety. Henrik kisses him so deep and thoroughly Chase swears he’s melting into the mattress.

“I don’t believe I got the chance to thank you properly for my gift,” Henrik finally says.

Chase tilts his head. “Tonight’s supposed to be about you.”

“I would like to make you feel as good as you’ve made me feel tonight,” Henrik replies, unbuttoning the top half of Chase’s shirt. “Dressed like this,” he continues, worshipping the display of Chase’s chest with a graceful glide of his fingers. Chase arches at the delicate touch, knows Henrik can feel how fast his heart is pounding. “So beautifully wrapped, you truly are my reward.”

Chase looks away, trying to hide how red his cheeks are. Henrik brushes a thumb against his mouth, freeing his lip from the punishing treatment between his teeth. A moan escapes him when Henrik rolls his hips. Chase locks his fingers in the man’s belt loops, encouraging him to rut against him. Henrik follows his lead painfully slow.

“If this is the reaction I get, I’ll let you buy me a hundred suits to wear every day,” Chase whines, rocking his hips up.

Henrik gives him a bruising kiss. “I’ll remember that,” he promises with a grin.

Chase parrots the threat back in a mocking voice, coaxing the man down for another kiss. They end up in a tangle of limbs, laughter smothered between languid kisses and teasing caresses. Chase feigns innocence when he rips off the buttons of Henrik’s vest in his haste to touch more of him. Henrik repays him with a roll of his nipple between punishing fingers. Chase cries out, bucking against his partner and shamelessly asking to be allowed to remove the rest of their clothes. Henrik grunts his consent amongst harsh strokes and unrelenting kisses.

They rush to help each other undress. The only ceremony to their actions in the way they admire each new inch of unveiled skin with attentive hands and thorough lips. Henrik lets his nails drag down Chase’s chest as he kisses his way lower to grasp his hips. Chase hisses, hand in Henrik’s hair, trying to direct where he wants his partner's mouth next. Henrik takes his sweet, agonizing time kissing across his hip bones. Lavishing sharp bites and devoted murmurs over his sensitive skin.

“Fuck, Hen-Henrik,” he urges, quivering at the scrape of beard against the inside of his thigh. “ _P_ _lease_.”

“Please what,” Henrik taunts, letting his palm ghost over Chase’s throbbing shaft. “Tell me, my love.”

Chase lets out a high pitched keen. Knows he’s on the verge of begging. “Gods, just, please! Your mouth. I want-”

The rest of his plea escapes him as Henrik mercifully takes him into his mouth. Chase chokes on his breath, fighting the impulse to thrust into the warm heat encased around his dick. The pinch of nails on his hips as Henrik holds him down helps ground him.

Absolute nonsense spills from Chase’s lips when he tries to coax and praise Henrik. His train of thoughts dissolving in the spikes of satisfaction shooting through him. The glide of his partner’s tongue down his shaft causes his toes to curl against the soft bed. His thighs twitch with the need to fuck into the man’s hot mouth. Chase was stronger than him, he could tighten his grip in Henrik’s hair and be allowed to do so. Knows from past experience that Henrik could take it. Liked it just as much as him.

The vibrations of Henrik’s moan against his cock makes him shudder and bite his tongue. Chase lets out a string of curses when Henrik frees him from his mouth.

“Blue Eyes!” he whines.

His dick brushes painfully against his stomach, slathered in drool and precum. Henrik smirks. A ravenous glint to his eyes, pupils blown with desire. Before Chase can plead his case for Henrik to continue the excellent blowjob, the man cups his neglected balls, giving them much needed attention. Chase fists his hands into the sheets, sweat starting to bead across his skin. His thighs jolt when Henrik smoothes his hand over them.

Chase is unprepared for Henrik’s new onslaught over his dick. The man teases him by sucking on the tip, pumping his shaft with a well-versed hand. Chase throws his head back with a shout of his partner’s name, chest heaving, and heart thundering. Not a single fuck given to their neighbors hearing his wails.

He begs for Henrik not to stop. Babbling for more as he feels the familiar tightening in his groin. He’s so close. Henrik makes a noise of agreement, taking him to the hilt and nearly choking himself on Chase’s cock. When he looks down, he licks his lips in lust, supremely satisfied at the view of Henrik writhing against the bed to try and find some relief for his own aching erection.

Seeing the train of saliva dripping from Henrik's perfect lips and his beautiful eyes watching him drives Chase over the edge. He shouts a warning that he’s about to come and Henrik sucks harder. The coil of tension below his navel snaps and his orgasm rips a desperate cry of Henrik’s name out of him. Chase spasms with the ripples of pleasure coursing through him. He gasps in broken breaths, screwing his eyes shut as Henrik swallows every last drop of cum.

Chase succumbs to a blissful fog. Tugging on Henrik’s hand to get his attention. Henrik withdraws, releasing his spent cock and peppering kisses over his flushed skin. Chase melts under the gentle touch, tasting himself when Henrik climbs back up to kiss him thoroughly. Chase wraps his arms around him tight and turns them over to press Henrik into the mattress. He trails light kisses against the man’s cheeks, muffling sweet nothings into the scruff of his beard.

“Love you,” he declares, burying his face into the crook of the man’s neck.

Henrik kisses the top of his head, brushing his fingers along his back. “I love you,” he whispers into his hair.

“Gimmie a moment,” Chase says, fighting the pull of sleep. “Not done yet.”

He feels Henrik’s chest rumble in laughter beneath him. “You don’t have-”

“I want to,” Chase promises, kissing one of many of his favorite spots beneath Henrik's jaw. He purposefully reaches for the man’s cock and gives it a teasing tug. Smirks when Henrik groans and shifts his hips. He’s eagerly determined to give Henrik a taste of what he had originally planned for their night.

They exchange lazy nuzzles, snarky banter exchanged for teasing bites. Kiss away sarcastic remarks about insatiable appetites. It doesn’t take long for Chase to recover some energy. Henrik is too addicting to resist he confesses directly over the man’s heart, hands splayed over the slim curve of his waist. The enticing picture of desire and love. He’ll never get enough.

Chase moves down slowly until he’s perched on Henrik’s thighs. His mouth watering at seeing the man’s cock curved towards his stomach. He can’t resist running a thumb over the head, swiping the pearls of precum ready to spill. He licks his finger, delights in the way Henrik’s eyes flutter and tries not to thrust up.

Chase spreads his knees wider, pinning the man’s arms to his sides when he tries to reach out for him. Henrik makes a needy noise and Chase obliges him with a gentle kiss. It's endearing the way he bats his eyelashes in confusion when Chase pulls away too soon.

“Keep your eyes on me,” Chase urges.

He takes one of Henrik’s hands and wraps his tongue around his first two fingers, sucking them into his mouth. He feels Henrik’s eyes on him, watching him with dark pupils and curiosity. Chase nibbles on his fingertips, thoroughly coating them with saliva.

When he’s satisfied with how wet they are, he releases and guides the man’s hand between his legs, positioning a forefinger to the tight ring of muscle. Chase sucks in a deep breath and pushes Henrik’s finger inside him. The sounds of Henrik’s tortured gasps as he realizes what Chase is doing is hotter and more gratifying than Chase could have possibly hoped for. He chews on his lip, twisting a little at the intrusion, taking the digit in further.

He chokes on a breath when Henrik flexes his hand, trying to take control. Chase shakes his head, clamping down on his partner’s wrist to stop him. He shivers but does his best to ignore Henrik’s guttural moan. He drags the man’s finger in and out, canting his hips when he grazes that wonderfully sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Chase, please,” Henrik pleads. His other hand escapes Chase’s grasp to grab his hip. Chase groans at the bruising grip. “Lovely, let me-”

“No, Blue Eyes,” he replies. Chase wraps his free hand around the man’s shaft, squeezing lightly. Henrik’s keen is music to his ears. His own dick begins to twitch. Fuck. “Behave,” he mutters as much to himself as for Henrik.

When Henrik nods, Chase rewards him with precise strokes to his cock. Henrik mewls, arching and nearly throwing Chase off balance. He lets out a breathless laugh; he’ll never tire of the reactions he can draw from his partner.

Once Henrik is distracted enough, Chase breathes in and puppets a second finger near his hole. He forces himself to relax, groaning at the stretch as he works it inside. The pain dulls to a bearable throb with each heartbeat. Easing into more pleasure when he manages to breach that sweet spot again. He rocks his hips carefully, thankful for Henrik’s long and dexterous fingers.

He loses focus as he begins grinding against the man’s hand, crying out each time he manages to brush against his prostate. He moans loud, curses falling from his lips. A hand on his hardening dick intensifies his hazy bliss and he moves frantically, looking at Henrik with wide eyes.

The hand that had been on his hip is now wrapped both his and Henrik’s cocks, jerking them off together. Chase shudders as he feels that familiar tension building down below. He cries out, letting go of Henrik’s hand to rest his forehead on the man’s chest, pushing back against his skillful touch. It’s almost too much, too soon, too stimulated. He thrusts harder, aching for more.

“Don’t stop,” Chase begs. “Please don’t.” Kisses any bit of Henrik he can taste.

Henrik stumbles on his words as he promises his agreement. The snap of Chase’s hips turns erratic. He curses in frustration, muscles sore from his orgasm before. Thankfully, Henrik understands and withdraws his hand to turn them over so Chase can collapse into the mattress. He chokes out a moan when the head of Henrik’s cock brushes between his ass. Henrik holds him by the throat and crashes their mouths together in an ardent kiss. Soon, they can barely manage to pant against their lips.

Chase wraps himself around Henrik, locking his ankles at the small of his back to urge him inside. Tears fall from the corner of his eyes as Henrik slowly penetrates him. Chase’s dick leaves a wet trail between their stomachs. He arches off the bed, howling for Henrik to move and his partner blessedly complies.

There’s no grace to the way Henrik ruts into him, but it’s perfect just the same. It only takes a few thrusts and then Chase’s eyes are rolling to the back of his head and he’s cumming again. He tries to call out, but all that leaves his throat are incoherent sounds. His second orgasm hits him with a pleasurable, brutal force. Chase hears his name fall from Henrik’s lips as his own orgasm crashes over him. Chase shudders when he feels Henrik cum inside him. Henrik collapses on top of him and Chase lays limp against the bed, clinging to Henrik with the last remnants of his strength.

He’s pretty sure he passes out for a few minutes. Too blissed out to stay alert.

The next time he manages to open his eyes, Henrik is cleaning his chest and Chase murmurs his thanks. It’s too hard for his brain to form words so he pouts until Henrik kisses him. His partner only gives him a quick one. He’ll accept that for now, Chase thinks with a grumble.

He doesn’t have to wait long till he feels Henrik throw a blanket over them and gather Chase into his arms. They tangle together, pressed chest-to-chest, hearts synched together. Chase is happy when they’re able to share a proper, full kiss. Soon, they end up just smiling against their lips; too worn out to do much more.

Chase starts to say something, but it comes out slurred. He completely butchers his: “I love you” in German and he huffs in amusement at hearing Henrik’s answering chuckle. He tries again. Get’s so far as: “Blue Eyes...” before his mouth falls shut and sleep drags his heavy eyelids down. His partner’s smiling face the last thing he sees as he drifts off.

A kiss on his forehead and Henrik’s soft reply guides him into a peaceful slumber.

“Schlaf’ gut und träum’ süß, mein Kleines Herz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: "Sleep well and dream sweet, my little heart."


	11. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chase gulps._
> 
> _Their noses brush and Henrik leaves light kisses over his face. Chase relaxes after releasing a soft sigh. They’re normally very sparse about saying things like that to each other. Words like forever and always. Both a little cynical that those sentiments don’t mean the same when they’ve been parts of broken vows._
> 
> _But when Chase looks back at his partner, sees that love shining in Henrik's eyes, he can’t help but smile back. Thinks he’s happy to believe in them again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a double upload of chapters together today, please make sure you check out chapter 10 first before reading this final one! That's right, we've finally reached the end! :D Enjoy! <3

Chase shivers when he wakes up, biting the inside of his cheek to hold back a groan. Partly from the blankets pooled at his waist exposing his naked torso to the cool morning air. But mostly from the lips lavishing kisses down his spine, each vertebra he can reach met with special attention.

He clutches the pillow in his arms tighter, completely engulfed in Henrik's warm and comforting scent. He chances a peek at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Chase hides a scrawl into the pillow, voice muffled by soft cotton.

“What gives, Blue Eyes? It's way too early, even by your standards.”

Henrik bites the top of his ass cheek. Chase yelps and tries to turn around but the other man doesn’t let him, only laughs and starts a new trail of kisses up his back. Goosebumps break out over his arms and he sighs, deciding to accept the pleasant torture.

“A phone call woke me up,” Henrik says just as Chase’s eyes drift close.

“Everyone okay?” he asks, thoughts immediately jumping to the girls and their friends back home.

Henrik assures him their loved ones are fine and Chase relaxes. When his partner doesn’t say anything else, Chase stretches and yawns, burrowing his head into his pillow.

“Good. Can we go back to sleep now?”

“But I have a gift for you,” Henrik claims, hand drifting over Chase's front side to trace his happy trail.

He looks over his shoulder, catching Henrik’s eye. “Are you stealing my best line?”

Henrik snorts. “How can it be your best line when it never works?”

Chase gasps, feigning hurt. He turns away to settle better on the bed, trapping Henrik's hand between the mattress and his stomach. Chase mutters to himself, leveling half-hearted complaints against his partner. Trying hard to hide his smile when Henrik leans over him to kiss his earlobe and press their cheeks together.

“Forgive me, my love?”

“Nope."

Henrik sighs loudly. Then he begins leaving kisses over any part of Chase’s face he can reach. Chase squirms, turning the other way, but Henrik follows, humming softly to himself and kissing him anew. Whispers sickeningly sweet things when Chase doesn’t react.

“Alright, alright!” Chase declares, unable to hold in his laughter anymore. Ridiculous, cheesy sap. “You’re forgiven.”

Henrik moves back enough to let Chase roll over, grinning victoriously. Chase stretches, feeling that delicious ache from their vigorous, wonderful night. He pulls the taller man back down for a kiss. They get lost in the tender, unrushed trade of kisses. Just taking their time, enjoying the quiet morning together.

Regrettably, a chirp from Chase’s phone sounds and Henrik pulls away. Chase sits up, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist, not letting him get far. He bares his teeth against the man’s throat, leaving little bites between an array of kisses. Henrik groans and Chase snickers in response.

“You woke me up, now you have to pay the price.”

“And what,” Henrik tries to say, hand fisting in Chase’s hair to keep his mouth on him. “What is to be my penalty? What can I give you?"

“Hmm…” Chase stalls, guiding his partner till he’s straddling his lap. Henrik tightens his thighs around him. They sigh against their mouths, enjoying the slow drag of a kiss. “I think I want _you,_ ” he answers, encircling the man’s wrists. “Just you.”

Henrik pulls on his hands to bring them closer together. “For how long?”

“For as long as you’ll have me.”

“And if I want you permanently?” Henrik counters, lacing their fingers together.

Chase gulps.

Their noses brush and Henrik scatters light kisses over his face. Chase relaxes after releasing a soft sigh. They’re normally very sparse about saying things like that to each other. Words like forever and always. Both a little cynical that those sentiments don’t mean the same when they’ve been parts of broken vows.

But when Chase looks back at his partner, sees that love shining in Henrik's eyes, he can’t help but smile back. Thinks he’s happy to believe in them again.

“Chances are I want you for just as long.”

Henrik nods. They seal their fate with a loving kiss. A press of smiling lips.

Just as Chase is gonna roll them over to pull the covers on them and get back to sleep, his phone goes off again. He makes a pained noise of annoyance. Henrik smirks and kisses his forehead.

“You should check that,” he hints, eyes alight with anticipation.

Chase bumps his nose under the man’s chin. “Fiiiiine. Gimmie the damn thing.”

He sulks when Henrik crawls off him. Pushing his bottom lip out further the longer it takes for his partner to return to him. His agony is rewarded with a kiss and he grins again.

To his surprise, it’s two emails from a real estate agent. He’s about to blow it off as a scam of some sort, when he realizes that it’s been sent to Henrik’s work address too. He opens the newest one: a series of photos of a beautiful, two-story home. He switches out to the first email, reading the listing with wide eyes: Five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a furnished basement, a wrap-around patio that lead to a big yard, and a two-car garage. Chase goes back to the pictures, already falling in love with all the little amenities.

It’s too easy to picture cooking dinner in that top-of-the-line kitchen, listening to the girls talk about their day at school, Henrik grinning and laughing along as he sets the table. Christmas morning in front of the fireplace, the kids shouting as they ran down the stairs to open presents, Chase oh-so-helpfully cleaning up by sticking all the bows on Henrik while the man sits and scowls, trying and failing to hide his amusement. Maybe they could build a treehouse in the backyard, or even better: they could adopt a dog, there’s so much space to run around and play.

Chase is so caught up in making memories that haven’t happened yet that he doesn’t realize Henrik is talking until he pokes his belly button.

“What? What did you say?”

Henrik shakes his head and makes Chase lay down so he can stretch out on top of him. He traces patterns over Chase’s chest when he goes back to looking at the photos.

“The homeowner is one of the volunteers that comes to the hospital to donate crocheted hats for the newborns. She and her husband have lived in that house for decades, it’s a family home that’s been passed down for generations. They don’t have any kids of their own so they’re putting it up for sale. Wish to spend their retirement traveling.”

Chase whistles when he sees the price. “It’s a little over budget,” he points out sadly.

Technically, money isn’t a real issue. Henrik makes good money and would be able to put up more than the half they’ve each agreed would be fair. Henrik would also never hang that over his head, but 50/50 is what they’d like to stick to.

“Mr. and Mrs. Weaver want the house to go to a couple that would hopefully make it _their_ family home. They know our story,” Henrik reassures. Chase can hear the smile in his voice. “They are happy to cut the price if we find the house to our liking.” 

_A Forever Home,_ the listing said. Chase likes the sound of that. Henrik clears his throat, and Chase sees him rub his eye since he can’t play with the glasses he isn’t wearing. He keeps on talking when Chase remains silent, too busy going back through the pictures to say anything. Chase just can’t stop gazing at them.

“There’s plenty to consider. I know it’s in a different area than we hoped, but no more than an extra 15 minutes to S.A.M. headquarters and a half-hour to the hospital. In addition, there’s a school within walking distance that’s ranked high and-”

“Henrik…” To his bemusement, the man rushes on, fast tapping his finger’s over his Chase’s chest. A contrast to how steady and sure Chase’s own heart beats underneath the nervous twitch.

“We could convert the basement into an office or an entertainment area and still be able to give the girls a playroom. Everything has been updated to the newest-”

“Blue Eyes-”

“If we expand the patio in the back of the house, it would be nice for hosting parties. Perhaps set up our very own outdoor movie theater like the one we took the girls to during last year's Halloween. There’s enough space for numerous possibilities-”

Chase can’t help but roll his eyes and grin as he follows along. Henrik is so keen about the house and his enthusiasm is endearing. Every design Henrik fires at him sounds just as appealing as the last. He’d like to say so, but Henrik continues his animated ramble. He can hear the underlying anxiousness his partner tries to hide. Chase decides to try and soothe him the best way he can. He throws his phone to the side and cups the man’s face to yank him into a bruising kiss. Henrik’s next enticing plan lost as he yields to Chase’s demanding lips.

Chase wraps himself around his partner to flip them over, only breaking away from the man’s mouth to laugh at the startled yelp Henrik makes. Chase pins him down and they stare at each other. Henrik regards him with minor caution and Chase tries to tame his overwhelming interest for the multitude of ideas that vie for his consideration.

He leans down to brush another kiss against Henrik’s mouth when the man goes to speak. Chase continues the onslaught each time Henrik tries to say anything. Snuffing each attempted word with a kiss till it morphs into a series of moans.

Henrik eventually catches on and remains still, blushing scarlet and glancing anywhere except at him. Chase grins, finally allowed to be heard.

“Blue Eyes,” he calls gently, waiting until Henrik will look at him again.

When he’s sure he has the man’s total attention, Chase kisses him like he’s wanted to since the moment he opened his gift. It starts off slow and sweet as he tries to infuse all the joy and hope he feels into the kiss. It turns more fervent and hurried when Henrik understands.

“Yes,” Chase gasps between frantic lips, leaning into the way Henrik caresses his cheeks. Between Henrik’s infectious excitement and his own total admiration for the rare gem of a home, he knows it’s the perfect place for their family. “Yes, let’s buy the house.”

Henrik’s answering grin lights up his face. Happiness surges through Chase and his fingertips tingle as they cling to each other and hold themselves in a suffocating hug. Smiles and laughter spliced between lingering kisses.

They’re starting to get worked up as they tangle together and press their lips to any bit of skin they can. That need gets brushed aside as they trade declarations of love alongside eager kisses. Both a little breathless when they eventually break apart.

Chase is so overjoyed he can’t help asking: “When can we go check out the place?”

“As soon as we return,” Henrik answers simply.

Chase’s eyes grow large and he grins. He lets Henrik slip out of his arms to the rumpled pillows, snorting at the huff of surprise the man omits. He gives him a quick soothing peck to the side of his mouth. Mind already working on what needs to be thrown back into their luggage and hoping it’s not too early to call the train station to exchange their tickets for earlier ones.

“Wait!” Henrik calls, grabbing his hand before he can get off the bed. “Where are you going?”

Chase hauls him close for a kiss, tugging on his hands to try and make him get up to follow him.

“To pack,” he rushes out, cheeks hurting from grinning so much. “I want to see our house!”

Henrik laughs, pulling him back down to the bed. “My love, we have more than enough time,” he says, wrapping his arms around him. Kissing over Chase's chest where his heart flutters like it’s ready to burst, unable to contain all of his excitement.

“The agent called me this morning because Mrs. Weaver told them we were interested and would get the first opportunity before anyone to make an offer. The house will be waiting for us when we’re ready," Henrik promises.

Chase lays back down with him, hands latching on tight. "I want our forever home." Henrik holds him close against his chest. “I want you and the girls,” he cuts himself off to kiss the man as he tries to sort out what he wants to say. “I want to start the rest of our lives.”

Henrik kisses him softly and he knows they both have tears brimming in their eyes.

“What do you say, Blue Eyes? Are you ready for that?” _With me,_  he almost adds, but he pushes away that doubt. He’s not gonna let the past dictate his future. He knows Henrik will choose him. He’s not afraid.

“Yes,” Henrik replies easily. Repeats it again and again because they both feel the same. “I am yours, and you are mine.”

They share a kiss with enough conviction to brand that promise through their lips and to their hearts. Their future waiting for them in the next breath they take. That thread connected between them strengthened anew.

_They’re happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you, dear reader, I hope you're happy with how this little story has come about and ended. Thank you so much for your patience as things stalled towards the last handful of chapters. I'm so sorry it took this long to get the conclusion out there. This whole journey has been such an adventure, thank you for coming along with me. I'd be nothing without your guys' wonderful support and encouragement. Seriously, thank you so much. I've loved getting to talk to y'all and reading all your reactions. I wasn't at all expecting this story to be so well received and I'm forever grateful and immensely flattered. I'm so happy to have been able to write and share this story. I hope you'll join me on the next one! Thank you :') Love y'all <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Find me lurking on [Tumblr!](http://lace-maze.tumblr.com/)  
> [Inspirational Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/spotify/playlist/37i9dQZF1DX50QitC6Oqtn?si=yxhyK3M0QE-256C0UvPAXQ)


End file.
